Bella, what are those?
by BM.SV
Summary: Bella has been treated differently and bullied all her life. Little does she know, one raven haired beauty will show her it's OK to be different. But, Alice has a secret of her own. What she discovers changes her whole life. Read and find out. The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer, I only take credit for my ideas. WARNING: story Contains self harm and futa.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me while I was away, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Let me know what you all think. **

I looked at the scar on my wrist. Evidence of how what people say can really affect you.

It's not my fault I was born like this, is it? People in my school seem to think so...

Thankfully, my senior year is about to start, and I won't have to see any of these people ever again. Little did I know, that one girl would change everything. Oh, another thing about me, I'm gay. Another reason to make my life miserable.

I started when it all became to much. My dad doesn't know, and I wanted to keep it that way. Well, he knew I was teased, but not about the cutting.

I got up on the first day of school, and got ready. My dad understood, why I wasn't in a good mood, and didn't try to make much conversation apart from telling me to ignore the stares and name-calling.

So, I grabbed my bag and went to school.

I got out, walking into the school, got my timetable and what happens? The name-calling starts. Someone decided to call me a freak and shove me against a locker.

I sighed, fixing my jacket. I didn't notice someone next to me.

"Are you OK?"

I turned to see a new student. She was petite, around 5'1, had short black hair and looked concerned. She was beautiful, but I knew better than that. It would never end well.

"I'm OK, don't worry. You're new here?"

She didn't seem convinced that I was OK, but nodded.

"Yeah. I am. My 3 brothers and my 2 sisters are to. I'm Alice Cullen. Are you sure you're OK?"

I smiled at her, trying to make her believe me. I didn't want her to be teased for talking to me.

"I'm fine, Alice. Don't worry about it. It's OK."

She shook her head and I knew she wasn't going to give up. I didn't know just how stubborn she was.

"It's not OK, Bella. Why would they do that?"

"Look, just don't worry about it. I'm sorry, but I really need to get to class."

She nodded and I went to Biology.

I sat down and took out my stuff. Alice walked in, and I realised the only free seat was next to me. Oh, she definitely won't give up now. Mr. Crowley told her to sit next to me and she walked over to me. He told us that we could talk quietly after he gave us what we needed. Alice turned to me, and I knew she would want answers. Well, she wasn't going to get any. I don't tell people I hardly know that. The only people I willingly told are my friends Angela and Seth. They were shocked, but they were OK with it, and never treated me any different. Ever. I felt so lucky to be friends. I'm sure you're wondering, how the school found out? Well, I'll get to that later.

"Well, are you going to tell me what that was about now?"

People noticed her talking to me and I knew that it wouldn't be good for her in the long run, if she kept talking to me.

"Like I said, it was nothing, Alice."

The bell rang and I walked out. She seemed upset, and I felt bad for being like this. But, I didn't want her to be teased because of me. She was only trying to be nice, I knew that.

My last class was English, and who was in my class? Alice. She sat next to me, of course.

"Bella, I'm just trying to be nice. I'm new here, and-"

"Alice, if you try to be my friend, people will hate you. I'm not exactly well liked. It's better if you don't. Trust me, it's not that I wouldn't like to be your friend, but it's better this way."

The look on her face, made me feel really bad, but I was doing this, so she would avoid all the teasing that would undoubtedly happen if she became my friend.

"Bella, I don't care what people say. Although, I would like to know the reason behind it. I think you're a nice person and would like to get to know you better. I don't care if people are saying anything about it, I really don't."

I shook my head, she just didn't get it.

"I'm sorry, but this is better in the long run."

The bell rang, and I was the first one out the door. I felt absolutely horrible for being so mean. But, I believed what I had told her. This would be better for her. She wouldn't want anything to do with me when she found out anyway. She would think the same thing as everyone else.

Wouldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room, thinking. She kept wanting to talk to me... Wait ... I never told her my name. How did she know? I shrugged, maybe she heard something about me. Whatever, she'd know how much of a freak I was now, anyway.

I purposely avoided her for 2 weeks. I sat where I knew there would be no free seats, so she couldn't talk to me. I felt horrible, but it was better in the long run. I was used to being teased, but she was new here and didn't want her to suffer because of me.

I sat down, at a table outside, with my lunch. Angela wasn't here today, so I was on my own. Or so I thought.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Oh for the love of ...

I turned to see Alice looking at me. Good God, this girl does not give up.

"Alice, I told you, people here hate me. So, it's better for you if you just avoid me. Everyone else does. You're new here, you don't deserve that."

I lost my appetite, and stood up. Alice looked up at me, looking annoyed.

"You can try to avoid me, Bella. But, I will get you to open up. I don't care what people think. People's opinion don't really matter to me, unless it's my family or someone I care about."

She walked away, and I just sat down, thinking.

_I will get you to open up?_

What did she mean by that? I got the feeling she wasn't going to give up. I'd been back for almost a month and had been getting constant abuse. Alice had seen it a few times, and I was pretty sure she didn't know. She wouldn't want to have anything to do with me if she did.

I walked into biology late. I had been held up, literally. Against a locker. And where was the only free seat? Next to Alice. I swear, what is it with this girl? Something or Someone wants me to get closer to her. But, I just couldn't.

I sat down and took out my stuff. She smiled at me, we had a free class, the teacher was sick.

I noticed her writing something. The teacher supervising was pretty strict and if anyone spoke, he would shout. She passed me a note.

_I meant what I said, I want to be your friend. _

OK, she clearly doesn't know.

**Alice, I meant what ****_I_**** said, you don't deserve what would happen to you if we did become friends. It's better this way. I never said I didn't want to be your friend, just that it would be better if we weren't. **

She read that, and looked at me. She was annoyed.

_I don't know what people say, I only talk to my brothers and sisters. I don't listen, but I know people don't like you. I don't care what people say, I want to get to know you._

I shook my head. She just didn't get it. I don't know why I cared so much about her getting hurt, but I did.

The bell rang and I left.

I got home and made something for my dad, he smiled and thanked me. I'd been thinking about it for a while, and he must've noticed something was wrong.

"Bella, did something happen at school?"

I looked at him.

"Nothing worse that usual. Can I ask you something?"

He finished his dinner and looked at me.

"You can talk to me, Bella. What is it?"

I looked down at my hands, thinking.

"There's this new girl at school. She keeps trying to get to know me, but I just ... I can't. She says she doesn't listen to others at school. But, I'm afraid, dad."

My dad sighed.

"What's her name?"

"Alice Cullen."

He nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I know her father. He's a doctor. Well, I think it would be good to get to know her. You don't have to tell her straight away. Just get to know her, Bella. If you feel like you can tell her when you get to know her, then that's fine. You don't have to do it straight away. It'd be nice to see someone other that Angela and Seth around here. Hey, I've seen his kids. Which one is Alice?"

He wanted me to get to know her? I suppose he was right. It may be good to get to know someone else, I just wanted to take it slowly. I was pretty close to my dad, my mom left when I was a kid and I haven't seen her since.

"She's petite, short dark hair?"

He nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah, I've seen her."

I cleared up and went upstairs. I did my homework, thinking. Maybe it would be OK, if I was actually nice to her.

**Sorry these are so short, but it'll take a while for me to really get into this story**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into class on Monday morning. I'd decided to get to know her slowly. I wasn't going to tell her anything about me being different until I really got to know her. I sat down next to Alice, and she smiled at me.

"Hey."

She looked surprised, that I was actually speaking to her.

"You're actually speaking to me?"

I looked up from my bag, and noticed she was watching me.

"You were right, Alice. But, I find it hard to trust people, so it's going to take time. OK?"

Alice nodded, and I put my bag down. The teacher walked in and told us we were going to be watching a movie. He switched off the lights and we started talking. Along with most of the class.

"The fact that you're talking to me is huge, Bella. I know there's a reason that people treat you the way they do. I don't know that reason, I don't listen to walk people say about others. I like hearing it from the person themselves."

I nodded, thinking. I was amazed no one had said anything to her yet. People had started to notice that we were talking and were watching us. Alice looked at Jessica and glared at her. People were going to say stuff to her, and I really wanted her to tell me when they did.

"People are going to say stuff to you, and I want you to tell me when they do. Think you can do that for me?"

Alice seemed a little reluctant, and didn't answer me.

"But, that will just upset you, Bella."

I shook my head. It was nice that she was concerned about my feelings, but I needed her to do this for me.

"Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about. Think you can do that for me?"

She nodded and I smiled.

"OK. But, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want you upset. People are mean enough to you as it is."

"Trust me, I'm used to it. I'm called names, slammed against lockers and generally made miserable on a daily basis."

Alice shook her head, thinking about something.

"No one deserves that. I don't care about the reason, it's still wrong. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just want you to know, that I don't care about the reason. It's wrong, the way they treat you."

She wouldn't say that if she knew.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you eventually. It takes a lot for me to trust people. You're one of three people who will speak to me. And one doesn't even go to school here."

Alice nodded, and the teacher turned the lights back on. The bell rang and Alice stood up. A girl with long dark hair walked over to us, when we walked out.

"Hey. Bella, this is my sister, Bret."

I smiled at Bret, and told her I had to get to French. They smiled and I left them standing there. OK, first I decide to speak to her and she introduces me to her sister? That was a bit to much. I'd known her for about a month now, and wanted to slowly get to know her. I didn't want to get to close to her just yet. If I could learn to trust her, then maybe I could tell her.

I sat next to Angela in French and took out my stuff.

"Hey, I heard you were actually speaking to someone in Biology?"

"I just spoke to the Alice Cullen, she's new and sits next to me."

Angela nodded, watching me. We always sat in the back. I get along fine in school, despite the fact I barely pay attention.

"Well, I'm glad that you're speaking to someone. Does she know?"

"Well, she says doesn't. And I don't like letting people getting close to me. It took a Hell of a lot to tell you and Seth. I'm not going to tell someone that I've known a month and have barely spoken to."

She nodded, writing something down.

"I know. but, don't you think someone will tell her about you, when they see you two getting close?"

"I know that, but she kept insisting that she was going to get me to open up. I just met her sister before this class, Bret."

Angela nodded, and the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and stood up.

"The dark haired one. Wait, Alice is the-"

"Petite, short dark hair?"

"Yeah, I know her. I meant Bret, she has long dark hair, right?"

I nodded, I hadn't met her other sister or any of her brothers.

"Yeah, that's her. I haven't met any of her other siblings."

"Yeah, I heard they're all adopted. And I heard that Jasper and Edward are _together._ Along with Rosalie and Emmett."

OK, nothing wrong with that. Sure, it's unusual, but they aren't actually related.

"They aren't related, Angela. It's not illegal."

Angela shrugged, as we walked down the hall.

"I never said that. There's nothing wrong with it. People think it's weird though. I really don't care. Bret _is_ pretty cute."

Did I forget to mention Angela's bi?

"I guess so."

Angela looked at me, smiling.

"You guess? Why do I get the feeling that you have a crush on your lab partner?"

I blushed, as we walked out of the school.

"Angela, she's cute. But, it can't go anywhere. She would think I'm a freak if she knew. Hey, want to come over?"

"Definitely. I need to talk some sense into you."

"So, you were talking about talking sense into someone?"

I sat on my bed, looking at Angela.

"Bella, there are people who are OK with dating people who are different like you. I know I'd be OK, with it. Maybe she would be to."

I shook my head. Angela was wrong, wasn't she? How could Alice think that about me and want to be with me?

"I don't think so, Angela. I'm still trying to figure out how she doesn't know yet."

Angela shrugged, and grabbed her phone.

"Well, you can tell her if you want. When you feel that you trust her enough. It took a long time for you to tell Seth and I. But, we're fine with it. You're still Bella. No matter how much I want to strangle you."

I shook my head, looking at her.

"Angela, I'm trying here. I'm trying to get to know her slowly. I can't just tell her about this, when I barely know her."

"I know you're trying, Bella. I know it's hard, and I remember when you told Seth and I. Maybe if you get to know her a bit more, you will feel comfortable enough to tell her."

I nodded, Angela was right, but I really didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Yeah, thanks Angela."

She nodded, and said she had to leave.

"Let me know if you need _anything_, OK?"

"I will, Angela. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about 2 weeks and I've been getting to know Alice. We get along pretty well, and she understands that it will take time for me to trust her. So, I've known her for about a month and a half. I had learned that Alice is really affectionate, but she knew that I didn't like that. So, she tried not to do that too much.

I had an exemption from gym, and could leave early. But, I had an English essay to do, so I decided to stay in the library and finish it. By the time school was finished, I had it done. I walked out, and saw Alice walking over to me.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded, and waited for her to continue.

"In private?"

I nodded, confused. Did someone say something to her? We went back to my house, and I threw my bag in the corner. I didn't exactly feel comfortable, but I'd rather talk about this here, than at the school.

"Did someone say something to you?"

She nodded, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, something happened today."

I asked her if she wanted anything, and she shook her head. One thing I'd noticed about her, was that she never ate. Ever.

"What happened?"

"It happened in gym. Jessica said something about you..."

Yeah, she told Alice. How am I going to deal with this?

"W... What did she say?"

Alice looked at me, and smiled. She was going to tell me that she knew and that she didn't want to see me ever again. I knew she was.

"She ... She told me that you were different and that I shouldn't be friends with you."

I ran my hand through my hair, I knew someone would do something like this.

"And now you don't want anything to do with me."

"Bella, _I don't care. _That's what I told her. I don't care if you're different. You're a nice person. I understand now, why you were so reluctant to get to know me. But, I would never say that I didn't want to be friends with you because of that."

She ... She didn't care. Angela was right.

"You... You don't care?"

"No, Bella. I don't care. You're still the same person.**_ There's nothing wrong with being different."_**

She really didn't care...

"It all makes sense now. The abuse, the teasing. It's not right, Bella."

Wait ...

I looked at her, and she was watching me, concerned.

"Did she ... Did she tell you how they found out?"

Alice looked away, not answering me. Yeah, they told her.

"They told you."

She nodded, looking at me. She started playing with my fingers, looking down at our hands.

"She told me something, but I didn't listen and walked away. I couldn't listen to what she was saying."

I took a deep breath, I was upset, but I needed to hold it together and talk to her.

"What ... What she say?"

"Something about a party, I walked away, before she could finish telling me. I couldn't listen to what she was saying."

It looks like I'm going to have to tell her.

"OK. What did she tell you?"

"Something about you being at a party. Oh and she thought telling me that your gay would make things worse. But, well, I really don't care. She said you were kissing some girl and when the girl realised you were different she freaked out."

Well ... That's one way to tell the story.

"Oh boy ... Wait, she told you I'm gay?"

Alice nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah. Was she lying? I don't care either way."

"No, she wasn't. I'm ... I'll tell you, it's complicated."

Alice nodded. I felt like I could tell her, I don't know why I felt this way, but I did. She didn't care that I was different and still wanted to be friends with me, so maybe that was part of it. And she didn't care that I'm gay.

"I was at a party, and got kinda drunk. It wasn't some girl who came onto me. It was Jessica. I tried to say no, but she wouldn't listen. She started kissing me, and well ... She eventually figured out I'm different and decided to tell everyone at the party that Bella is different."

Alice shook her head, looking annoyed. Well, she looked cute, but I knew she was annoyed. Fine, fine, I think she's cute.

"She told me it was some random girl! She came onto you and now everyone thinks you're a freak... Bella, you shouldn't have to live with that."

I shrugged, I was used to it by now.

"I'm used to it by now, it's been going on for a long time. The only people who are OK with it, are you, Angela and Seth. Seth doesn't go to our school though."

"Is Angela the girl I saw you with at lunch? Dark hair and glasses?"

I nodded, she was watching me?

"Yeah. That's her."

She left after we talked a bit more, and my dad came home a few minutes after she left. She grabbed her jacket and turned to me.

"You never have to worry about me telling anyone, Bella."

She smiled and left, and I just stood there, thinking about what had happened.

"How was school?"

I got him something and sat down next to him.

"Well, I was in the library, and when I left Alice came over to me. We've been getting along, and today something happened. I went to the library, instead of coming home, when gym started. She came up to me, when I was walking out, and told me that she needed to talk to me. So, I thought someone had told her. We came back here, I didn't want to talk about that in front of the whole school. So, we came back here. She told me that someone had told her, and that she... She doesn't care, dad. She knows I'm gay and that I'm different. And she doesn't care."

My dad was annoyed that someone had told her, but he seemed happy that she didn't care.

"I'm glad she doesn't care, Bella. Did she say anything else?"

I shook my head, looking at him.

"No. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, and left."

I went to bed, thinking about what had happened.

She really didn't care that I was different.

I got up the next day, and asked Angela if she wanted to come over. My dad was downstairs, watching something. Angela said she was on her way, and arrived about 10 minutes later.

We went up to my room, and we sat on my bed.

"So, I saw you leave with Alice, yesterday?"

I nodded, thinking.

"Yeah, she knows. Jessica told her yesterday. She doesn't care. She knows that I'm different. Oh, Jessica told her that I'm gay. She told her that I was kissing some random girl at a party, and that this girl told everyone that I'm different."

"She told ... That bitch! She was the one that came on to you. She spread that rumour, telling people that someone told her. Alice is OK with it?"

I nodded, thinking about what Alice had said.

"Yeah, she is. She said that there was nothing wrong with being different and that she still wanted to be friends. That was after I assumed that she didn't want to be friends with me, and got kinda annoyed."

I smiled, remembering the look on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

Angela laughed, looking at me.

"Bella."

I shook my head, looking at her.

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling, you like her?"

"She's cute, but I don't know her well enough to think like that. I seen you talking Bret earlier. What happened?"

Angela blushed and told me.

_**ANGELA'S POV**_

_I walked into physics and the teacher said someone was joining the class. Bret walked in and sat next to me. She smiled at me, and we started talking. I'm pretty good at physics, so I knew what we were doing. It seemed Bret did to. _

_"So, you're Bret, right?"_

_She smiled, nodding. _

_"Yeah, you're Angela?"_

_"Yeah. Your sister is in my friends biology class."_

_Bret wrote something down, so the teacher would think she was paying attention. _

_"Bella? I met her, she's nice. A little shy, but she seems to get along with Alice."_

_She was right, I could see that she liked Alice, but she was afraid to do anything about it. I wasn't surprised, after what Jessica did. But, I had a feeling that Alice would be fine with it. _

_"She's a little nervous around new people. I'm pretty close to her."_

_"Yeah, I notice you're the only one who will sit with her at lunch. Alice and I weren't sure if you would mind us joining you. It would just be the two of us, not the others."_

_I was fine with it, it meant I could get to know Bret better. _

_"I'm fine with it, but I'll need to ask Bella."_

_"That's fine. Just let me know."_

_I told her I would and started working on some work we'd been given._


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Angela, thinking.

"Well?"

"I guess it's fine."

Angela smiled, she really seemed to like Bret. I shook my head, thinking. I was relieved that Alice was fine with me being different. But, the fact that she had walked away from Jessica meant a lot.

"I'll tell Bret. She thinks you're shy. I told her that you're not great around new people. But, she said you seem to get along with Alice pretty well."

I blushed, thinking about that. I was getting to know her slowly. I could relax around her more now. Even though people will tease her for being friends with me.

"Yeah, I can relax a little more now. Someone seems to like Bret?"

Angela looked away, and I laughed. It was obvious that she liked her.

"Maybe ... Fine! I like her!"

I couldn't stop laughing. Honestly, I liked Alice, but I didn't want to do anything about it. Being friends with me was one thing, but ... Would she want to be with someone like me?

"I knew it! Get to know her, you never know what could happen."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I'm different, Angela. She's my friend, but I don't know if she would date someone like me..."

"Bella."

I looked at Angela, and she looked annoyed. I was just being honest. I didn't think that she would want to be with someone like me.

"Get to know her a little better and if you still feel the same by Halloween. Tell her."

But ... That was two weeks away!

"Angela, I need more time than that. I avoid getting into relationships, because of what happened. I can't do it."

"Just think about how you feel and if you feel the same in a few week, tell her. I think she would be fine with it. She walked away from Jessica, Bella. She cares about you. The question is: How much do you care about her?"

She was right, but I needed to think about it. I couldn't rush into something like this. What happened with Jessica really affected me.

"I need to think about this, Angela. I can't just admit that I like her. It's different for me. I can't just admit to liking someone, you don't have to worry about what people will say when you tell them just how different you are."

"I know that Bella. All I'm saying is that you need to consider the fact that you actually like her. I know it's harder for you, but you need to consider the fact that she could be fine with it."

I knew she was right, but Halloween seemed like an unrealistic target. I needed to think about things. I told her I would, and she left. I spend the day thinking about her. I'd noticed a few things that I thought were a little odd about her.

1. She never ate

2. She was always cold.

3. She moved a little to quick sometimes.

4. She seemed a little ... I don't know. I mean, she says she's 18, but ... I don't know. There was something about her, that I couldn't put my finger on about her.

There was something about her, and I wanted to figure it out. But, first I needed to think about this first.

I spent the weekend thinking about it, and decided that I really did like her. But, I didn't want to say anything until I figured her out, and got to know her better.

Little did I know I'd have to tell her sooner than I thought.

**Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to build up to something. It will pick up soon, **


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a week, since I talked about everything with Angela and I still don't know what I wanted to do. Alice and I had been getting closer, she had asked me for my number and seemed surprised when I said yes. I had met her sister, Rosalie, who seemed nice. And one of her brothers, Emmett, who I really liked. I hadn't met her other brothers.

I woke up, thinking. It was only 6 am, and I was awake. I had been confused, thinking about all the stuff, I had been noticing about Alice. It reminded me of something my friend, Jake, told me earlier that summer. I had to move her two years ago, because of all the teasing at my old school. But, Jake had been a pretty good friend. I didn't tell him about being different. I just didn't feel like I could talk to him about that. He has a girlfriend anyway, Kay. We were pretty good friends, I just didn't feel comfortable enough to tell them about that. Maybe if I spent more time with them, I would.

He lived on the reservation, and I spent some time with him over the summer. He told me about a few, 'stories,' his dad had told him. One of them was about the Cullens, 'the cold ones.' He didn't think much of it, but some of it was starting to make sense to me. I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. My dad was asleep, so I knew I wouldn't wake him. It was Saturday, so I knew I could just sleep late, which isn't exactly uncommon for me.

I grabbed my laptop, and started looking around for a few things. What I found, well ... Lets just say, I think I know what's going on now. I hadn't gone to bed that late, and needed to think about everything. By the time I was finished, my dad was getting up, and I was kinda tired. I decided to get some more sleep. Thinking about that while sleep deprived, didn't seem like a good idea, and I decided to think about it later. Maybe I could figure something out about everything then.

My dad left for work and I got up, and got ready. I didn't plan on going anywhere though, I just needed to think. Was what I found right? The more I though about it, the more I realised that ...

My phone beeped and it was a message from Alice.

_'Are you busy today?'_

What do I say? How do I face her, knowing what I do? She would think something was wrong, if I said no.

**"No, my dads working and I'm at home."**

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell her the truth, I didn't even want to consider that. Even though, I'm pretty sure I'm right, I couldn't say anything, could I?

_'Is it OK if I come over?'_

Oh great, how do I explain all of this? She's ... I'm going to have to explain why I've been thinking about her so much, and how I noticed all this stuff. So, I'm going to have to admit I like her and everything else I'm pretty sure I'm right about.

**"Sure, it's OK."**

I knew I would have to tell her eventually, but I didn't know she had seen me think about it. I didn't know that she knew everything.

She arrived 15 minutes later, and we sat on the couch, talking. She was telling me that she had gotten Bret to admit that she had a crush on Angela. That was obvious, the two of them were getting pretty close.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked away, thinking.

"N... Nothing. What did Bret say?"

Alice shook her head, she must have seen something in the way I was acting.

"Bella, I can see something is bothering you. Tell me. You can talk to me."

I sighed, she didn't know, did she?

"Alice, I ..."

I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I wasn't afraid, I had been around her nearly everyday for two months, and we had been alone, so I knew she would never hurt me. I knew the rest of her family were the same.

"You're right, Bella. I do know what you want to say. You're right, about everything."

She ... How did she know what I was going to say?

"Alice, how do you-"

"Just let me explain everything, think you can do that?"

I nodded, and she seemed to realise that I hadn't moved away from her. She looked at me, and I could tell she was going to ask.

"Bella, aren't you afraid?"

"Alice, I've been around you nearly every day for two months. We've been alone. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."

She seemed surprised by that. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I'll explain everything, OK?"

I nodded, and she explained her gift to me. She had the ability to see the future, based on what people decided. She had seen me decide ... _She had seen me decide that I liked her. _

I blushed, looking away.

"Bella, there's a little more to this. Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course, I was slammed against the locker next to you."

Alice nodded, and I looked at her, still trying to understand everything she was saying.

"Don't you think it was odd that I knew you're name, when you hadn't even introduced yourself?"

I shrugged, I hadn't thought much of that.

"I didn't really find it odd, I just assumed you had heard someone talk about me."

Alice shook her head, and I knew what she was about to say would ... Well, I was surprised to say the least.

"No, that's not it. I've been seeing you for the last 5 years, I seen everything you went through. The teasing, the abuse. I hated seeing you going through all of that."

She had been seeing me for 5 years?

"W... What?"

"Bella, I knew you were different, and I could see that you were trying to stop the teasing that I would get for being close to you. But, I don't care about you being different. You're the first person who doesn't feel awkward around my family. People tend to avoid us."

I just looked at her, thinking about ... Well, Alice was ... Alice. How could anyone actually want to avoid her?

"Alice, I didn't want to put you through that. But, when you said that you would get me to open up ... I decided that I would get to know you. I'm glad I did. How could anyone want to avoid any of you? I know I haven't met two of your brothers,, but they seem pretty nice. Emmett's size was kinda intimidating, but he's really nice."

Alice shook her head.

"You really don't get it. Bella, you were right about everything, and you're still not afraid?"

I knew exactly what I was right about and while I was shocked, I wasn't scared.

"Alice, you just told me what I was right about. I'm shocked, but I'm not afraid. I trust you. Plus, you told me that you saw ..."

Alice looked at me, seeing exactly what I meant. I don't care, you would have to be a complete idiot if you didn't think she's gorgeous. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, and I knew she wouldn't be exactly comfortable with this. I could see that.

"Bella, that's not a good idea. Telling you-"

"Alice, I know telling me is really important. But, you saw what I was deciding to do. I was going to talk to you about all of this eventually. I knew I'd have to tell you how I noticed all of this, and that would mean having to tell you how I was watching you and thinking about you so much."

Alice sighed, looking at me. She ran her hand through her hair, a sign she was stressed.

"Bella, I'm still trying to understand how you're not afraid and you want to be with me? I knew we would be friends eventually, but I didn't expect this."

"Alice, I'm not afraid. I'm not blind either."

That slipped out, and she looked at me. I blushed, burying my face in my hands.

"Screw this. Bella, I felt the same way, since the first time I saw you."

I looked up at her, when she said that. She ... She liked me. She laughed, I really need to remember that.

"Yes, I feel the same way. I didn't think you would want be friends with me once I told you."

That made me smile, but I knew that would never happen.

"Alice, you're still you. You would never hurt me, so why would I feel like that?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Well,-"

"I know, I know. But, you're around people everyday, and you don't hurt them."

She couldn't argue with that.

"Bella, my family is a little different. We hunt animals. That's why somewhere like this is perfect for us."

I nodded, thinking about everything. I thought about all the times they had disappeared when it had been sunny. I'd realised that earlier on that morning.

"Is that ... Is that why you disappear when it's sunny out?"

That made Alice smile.

"Kind of... It's just ... Come on. I need to show you something."

I was a little confused, but stood up. We went out the back, towards the forest. Where were we going?

"Bella, calm down. I just want you to see what happens to us when it's sunny and why we can't go to school when it's sunny."

"Alice, I'm not worried. I was just wondering why we were going out."

Alice led me to a small clearing, with light peeking through the trees at one end. It was reasonably nice out, but not overly sunny. A typical day in Forks. It wasn't raining yet, so that was something.

Alice took off her jacket, and I noticed she had a short sleeve shirt on underneath. She walked to the opposite end of the clearing, and ...

"This is what happens..."

Her skin... It was like diamonds. Glistening in the sunlight. She was beautiful.

"You're beautiful, Alice."

It wasn't what she was expecting, and she looked away.

"I mean it, Alice. You're beautiful, and no I'm not afraid."

I shook my head, taking a step towards her. She ... Well, she was at the other end of the clearing and in front of me in a matter of seconds.

I was surprised, and she could see it.

"Sorry, I'm just happy that you're not afraid."

I shook my head, looking at her. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything. But, I knew that I wasn't afraid and that I cared about her.

"Alice, I'm surprised, yes. But, I know you would never hurt me, and I know that I care about you."

I leaned against the tree behind me, and she took a step closer. She disappeared and I looked around.

"Up here."

I looked up, and saw her sitting on one of the lower branches. I shook my head, smiling.

"I'm not going to ask."

Alice laughed, looking down at me. I reached up and ended up on the branch next to her. We weren't high up in the tree, plus I knew she'd see if I would fall. I sat on the branch next to her. I'm a klutz, and I was amazed that I hadn't fallen over yet. Alice leaned back against the trunk of the tree, looking at me.

"Bella, I can't understand how you're actually OK with all of this."

"Alice, I trust you. I'm shocked by all of this, I am. But, like I said, I know you'd never hurt me."

She looked at me, and ... Another thing I love about her, her eyes were a beautiful honey colour. She must have caught me staring, because she laughed, watching me.

"Bella!"

I shook my head, looking away.

"Bella."

I looked at her, and she was smiling.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, what were you staring at?"

I mumbled something about her eyes, and ... She heard it.

"I heard that."

Oh for the love of ...

"Bella, look at me."

I looked up at her, and she moved a little closer.

"Bella, it's OK. My eyes are this colour because of my diet. I think you're beautiful, you know. But, it's about to rain, we better go."

We went back to my house, and went up to my room. I needed to grab a jacket anyway, I was cold, so I told her to follow me. I heard the rain start, and shook my head.

I know it may seem like I really don't care at all, after how I reacted when I figured it out. But, I know she would never hurt me, which I said several times. I felt safe around her, I can't explain it, but I do.

Alice sat on the chair by my desk, and I sat on my bed.

"Alice, I know you're surprised by some of this, but I feel completely safe around you. Along with the rest of your family. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact you've been seeing me for 5 years."

I wasn't lying, it was amazing.

Alice looked away.

"I didn't think you'd react well when I told you about what I can do."

I was confused by that. She had explained to that she couldn't control it. Why would I avoid her for something she couldn't control?

"Alice, you can't control it. Why would I think anything bad about you, because of that? Well, at all. I know you told me a lot about yourself and your family today, but I still care about you. I still ... I like you a lot."

Alice looked at me, as if she was waiting for me to freak out and scream at her to leave. But, I would never do that. I meant it, I care about her.

"I like you to, Bella. I guess I'm just trying to accept that you're really comfortable with this. I've been seeing you for five years, and I never seen this."

"Well, now you know. So ..."

Alice moved the chair closer to me, and grabbed my hand. She could see I was trying to decide if I should ask what she wanted.

"Yes, I want to be with you. Can we keep it quiet for a bit? Just for the two of us to get used to the whole thing. I know you don't need anymore teasing, and I've never dated a human. And yes, I've dated girls before."

I shook my head, looking away. Alice just laughed, squeezing my hand. I knew her hands were colder than usual, but it never bothered me, it felt nice actually.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I don't care about the teasing. It will take a bit of time for everything to settle, but we can work something out. We're pretty close anyway, so nothing will look odd. Plus, I'm pretty sure Bret will have to have this talk with Angela at some point."

She knew I was right about that.

"Yeah, but that won't be for a while. I know Angela has been debating asking Bret out. Maybe you could give her a little push?"

That gave me an idea.

"Maybe they could have a little chat about going somewhere, Monday, at lunch?"

Alice could see what I wanted to do, and agreed.

"Yeah, we could give them a little space. All they do is talk to each other anyway."

We talk about it a little more, but Alice had to leave before my dad got back. She told me to talk to Angela about it, and that she would see me on Monday.

I walked into class on Monday, and sat next to Angela. I'd spent the weekend, thinking about everything that had happened with Alice. I understood why she wanted to keep it private, I was just happy she wanted to be with me.

I sat next to Angela, and turned to her.

"Hey."

Angela and I started talking, and Bret came up.

"You like her, Angela. Ask her out at lunch, you never know, she could say yes."

Angela shook her head. She's bi, but she's never dated a girl, so I could understand why she was nervous.

"Oh no, no way."

"Angela, ask her. I can see she likes you. You'll never know, if you don't ask."

I managed to talk her into it, and went to biology, smiling. Not even Jessica calling me a freak, could make me unhappy.

I sat next to Alice, who was happy to see me. We started the work and Alice passed me a note.

_Did you talk to Angela?_

I shook my head, thinking about the way Angela had reacted.

**Yeah, I did. It took a while, but I convinced her to ask her at lunch.**

We finished the work, and went to lunch. Alice sat next to me, and started talking about something Emmett had done. Angela sat next to Bret and they started talking.

ANGELA'S POV

_After Bella talked me into asking Bret out, I worked out what I wanted to say. By the time I sat at the lunch table, I was pretty nervous about it._

_Bret sat next to me, happy to see me. We started talking and I noticed Bella and Alice weren't saying anything to either of us. They must have planned this. _

_"Angela?"_

_I looked at Bret, who must've said something. _

_"I'm sorry, I got kinda distracted. Did you say something?"_

_She shook her head, and didn't say anything._

_"Bret, I..."_

_Bret waited for me to say something, and when I trailed off, she spoke. _

_"What is it, Angela?"_

_I took a deep breath, knowing that I would never ask her, if I backed out now._

_"I was wondering ... If maybe you wanted to go out on Saturday?"_

_Not the best way to phrase it, but I was nervous, and saying that took a lot. Bret seemed happy that I had asked her. _

_"Sure, what did you have in mind?"_

_I had thought about this carefully, and decided on what I thought was best._

_"I was thinking we could go to the movies?"_

_"Sure, that sounds great."_

_We had already exchanged numbers and agreed to talk about it after school. _


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into English. Alice and I were in this class together, but I always sat next to Angela. We sat together in biology and I'd made a point of not sitting next to her, when I was avoiding her. We didn't want to change that now. Angela had asked Bret out, and was excited. Alice was going to come over that night, my dad was happy I was spending time with someone other than Angela and Seth.

I sat next to Angela, smiling at her.

"Hey, you nervous?"

Angela nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah. I really like her Bella."

I knew Alice could hear us, but Angela didn't know that.

"I know you do, Angela. But, I can see she likes you to. Just relax, and have a good time."

"I'll try, I'm just nervous. What about you and this whole crush on Alice?"

I blushed. I may have forgotten to tell Alice that I spoke to Angela about that.

"I like her, Angela. I just need to work out how I want to tell her. I mean, I'm nothing special... And she's ... Alice."

"I'm not blind, Bella. She's pretty. But, if you just talk to her, it could work out. She knows you're ... Different. She doesn't care, about that. She walked away from Jessica, Bella. Someone else would just believe her."

I knew I'd pay for that later, but I didn't care. Angela turned to get something out of her bag, and I wrote something down. I looked at Alice, who was glaring at me. Yeah, I'm going to pay for that. I smiled at her, and turned back to Angela.

"I'll think about it."

Angela was pleased that she had gotten me to agree. Or at least, she thought she did. The class ended, and I grabbed my stuff, standing up.

"Good. Thanks for pushing this thing with Bret. I really like her."

I shook my head, smiling. I could see that.

"I can see that, you'll have a great time, don't worry."

The rest of the class was quiet. Until I went into biology. I sat next to Alice, taking out my stuff. The teacher was out, so everyone was talking.

"So, is Angela excited?"

The class was fairly noisy, so we didn't have to worry about people over-hearing.

"Yeah, she is. She's nervous though. I tried to talk sense into her, though."

Alice smiled, but I knew she wouldn't mention anything else. I remembered that I had a little bit of work to do and started it. It meant I wouldn't have to do this later. Alice noticed me looking for my stuff and frowned. I explained that I had stuff to do.

"I have a bit to do, no point leaving it until later."

Alice nodded, and I started working.

"Emmett was asking about you."

I looked at her, I liked him, he seemed really nice.

"Yeah? I like him."

"Yeah, he likes you to."

I nodded, looking at my stuff. I was a little confused, and couldn't see where I was going wrong. Alice pointed to where I was going wrong.

"Here. That's wrong."

I checked it, and changed it, finishing everything. I put my stuff way and turned to her.

"Thanks."

Alice shook her head, looking around. People had tried to tell her not to be friends with me, but she ignored them. I was happy she was ignoring them.

The class ended and we went back to my house. Alice had no work to do, and we went up to my room. I sat on the bed, throwing my bag in the corner. Alice sat next to me, looking at me.

"So, you're nothing special, are you?"

I blushed. I knew she was going to mention that.

"Well, I'm not. I'm just me, everyone else thinks I'm a freak. And you're, well... You."

"And what's what supposed to mean?"

I just looked at her, shaking my head.

"Alice, I'm not blind."

Alice shook her head, looking away.

"Bella, do you remember what I said when I told you everything? From the first time I saw you, I liked you and I knew you were different. But, I don't care. You're still Bella. I think you're beautiful, Bella."

That I didn't believe. Everyday, I'm told that I'm a freak and don't belong. So, that was a little hard for me to believe.

When I didn't answer her, Alice grabbed my hand.

I looked at her, thinking. I'm told I'm a freak and that I don't belong on a daily basis, so hearing her say that meant a lot.

"Ignore what everyone else says, I know that's not easy. But, I care about you."

I squeezed her hand, and she could see that I was thinking about it.

"I know you do, and I care about you. I really do. It's just ... You saying stuff like that, makes me think about what everyone else says. You're right, I need to ignore them."

"I know it's hard, but I care about you Bella."

I was getting more comfortable about being around her, which I was happy about.

"I care about you to."

We spent the evening talking about Alice asked if I wanted to go out the next day. We agreed that she would pick me up at 9:30, the next morning. Apparently, she knew the perfect place and knew I'd love it. She left, after saying good bye to my dad, who was quickly starting to like her.

I went to bed, thinking about where she could have come up with.

I got up and got ready the next morning. Hopefully jeans would be OK, for what she had planned. My dad was working, and was gone by the time Alice arrived. She was pretty happy to see me.

"Hey, you're dad here?"

"No, he's at work. Is this OK for where we're going?"

Alice nodded, and I grabbed my jacket, locking the door.

"Yeah, come on."

I turned around to look at her, and she was standing in front of me, holding a basket. She grabbed my hand, leading me towards the tree line at the back of the house.

"Alice, where-"

"You'll see. Come on."

She led me through the forest, I followed her confused.

"I found somewhere that I wanted to show you. It's not to far, if you go the right way. I made sure that it wasn't that far from your house if... Careful, Bella."

Alice looked down, and I could see that my foot was caught in something. Another step and I would have fallen and hurt myself. I walked over to her, smiling. She had walked ahead of me. I grabbed her hand, and we kept walking.

A little while later, she stopped. She led me into a beautiful meadow. I looked at her, and she looked nervous.

"Alice, this is beautiful."

I sat next to her, seeing that she was relieved.

"I knew you'd like it."

That made me laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for earlier though."

Alice shook her head, and I moved a little closer to her. I really like her, and I know both of us need to adjust but didn't think this was to much.

"Is this OK?"

Alice nodded, smiling.

"It's fine. I like being close to you. I'm around you a lot. So, that helps. And I wasn't going to let you fall, silly."

So, she was OK with being close to me, that was good. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She opened the basket, and took a few things out. I took something, and started eating.

Once I was done, I thanked her. I picked up my drink, and drank some. I looked at Alice, who was watching me.

"You're not making me uncomfortable, Bella."

She shook her head, moving a little closer.

"See? I-"

Her eyes glazed over, and she stopped. I waited, and she blinked, looking at me. She seemed flustered, but I didn't say anything. She had told me about her gift, so I knew what happened.

"That's what I was telling you about. Bret is trying to decide what to wear."

I nodded, thinking about Angela, getting ready.

"Angela is probably doing the same thing."

I smiled, and noticed Alice was staring at me.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Now, I'm confused. Why would it bother me? She can't control it, so why would it?

"Why would it? You can't control it."

Alice seemed surprised, but I didn't ask.

"I thought you would freak out the first time you saw that."

I shook my head, thinking.

"Of course not. Alice, it doesn't bother me."

She seemed happy about that. Apparently Bret couldn't decide on what to wear and was worried about looking good. I was pretty sure Angela was doing the same thing.

"Angela is probably the same. She was pretty nervous, yesterday. Other than, pestering me about you."

Alice looked at me, as I said that. Something in her behaviour was different. We were sitting really close now. Alice moved a little closer.

Is she going to kiss me?

Alice was watching me, she leaned forward, and ... Yeah, she wants to kiss me. She gave me enough time to back out, but I wanted to kiss her. I leaned forward, kissing her.

She pulled away, smiling.

"Bella, I-"

"Ssh. I know."

I wanted to kiss her, I just didn't want to push it. She said she'd never dated a human and I didn't want to push it.

She must have seen me consider that because she took my hand.

"Don't worry about that, Bella. I wouldn't have minded you doing that. You really don't need to worry about that."

I shook my head, she wasn't getting it.

"You're not getting it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all."

"Bella, you don't. I was worried about you. I know you don't like a lot of close contact."

Oh, so that's what this was about.

"Alice, I'm fine with being this close to you. I said when I thought you didn't know. But, this is fine."

Alice nodded, and I thought about something.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Bella, I'll tell you'd whatever you want to know. You haven't decided what to ask yet, that much I can see."

She was right. I was wondering if she would tell me more about everything.

"I was ... I was wondering if you would tell me more about everything. It fine, if you don't..."

"Bella, it's fine. Well, what do you want to know?"

I asked a few questions. Alice told me about a few things, like Edwards ability to read minds, except mine apparently. Jasper could control emotions. And ... They don't sleep.

"At all?"

"No."

I nodded, surprised. I was OK with all of this, just surprised. Alice smiled at me, watching me.

"I still can't believe you're actually OK with all of this!"

I shook my head, and I thought of something to ask. Alice looked at me, she clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Um... Alice, I was wondering ... If you could tell me how-"

"This happened to me? Are you sure you want to know, Bella?"

I nodded, looking at her.

"I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for helping me with this chapter!**

**I decided to write Alice's POV, but it won't be a regular thing. Did anyone else notice xDreamlessx is back? She reinstated her account today with a new story. And would people stop sending me nasty PM's about writing futa? The story is clearly marked as futa, if you don't like it, don't read it. Find something else, it doesn't bother me. There are plenty of people who enjoy futa. **

**The whole point of this story is ****_It's OK to be different. _If you don't like that, that's fine, but don't bother me about it. **

**OK, I've gotten that out. Let me know what you think**

ALICE'S POV

I looked at Bella, thinking about whether I should tell her or not. She wanted to know, but I didn't want to upset her. She was waiting for me to tell her, smiling at me.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, and I knew she wanted to know.

"Alice, if you don't want to talk about it, I don't mind. I was just curious. If it's going to upset you, we don't need to talk about it."

"It's not me, that I'm worried about."

Bella sighed, and grabbed my hand. I was amazed that she was really OK with everything. She didn't say anything when I saw Bret trying to decide what to wear. She just said Angela would be doing the same.

"Don't worry about me, pixie."

Pixie?

I looked at her, and she blushed. She's so cute when she's embarrassed! I didn't mind the nickname, I would have to come up with one for her though. Hm...

"Pixie? Better than munchkin. Emmett thinks it's funny to tease me."

Bella didn't say anything, and looked away. I tugged on her hand, and she looked at me.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Stop. I don't mind. Just don't call me shortie or munchkin. I don't mind, kitty."

I think it's cute, and ... Yeah, she's embarrassed.

"I should've been expecting that."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh at the look on her face. She was so surprised when I kissed her, but I could see that she wanted to.

"Yes, you should. But, seriously Bella, are you sure? I'll tell you, but I ... It's not a pleasant story."

We were side by side, and I could tell she wasn't going to back down.

"I'm sure, Alice. Will I get upset? If it involves you being hurt, then yes I will. But, if it's going to upset you we can talk about something else."

If that's the case, she's going to be more than upset ... Oh boy, this is not going to end well.

"I was born in 1901. I had my ability when I was human and people didn't like it. They thought something wasn't right. So, my parents decided to do something about, I-"

"Please tell me that you don't mean what I think you do..."

I could see what she was considering, and nodded. Bella got upset, and I wrapped my arm around her. Being around her meant I was OK with this. She leaned in, and I got really see how upset she really was.

"B... But, there's nothing wrong with what you can do. You can't control it."

"They didn't see it like that, kitty."

"I know, I just..."

I kissed the top of her head, and she sat up. This really upset her. Whoa, she must really care about me.

"I know. Are you OK?"

She nodded, and I continued.

"Now, I don't remember anything before I was changed. I don't know why, but I don't. Carlisle helped me find out more. A vampire, James, was after me. One of the doctors there knew he was after me, and changed me. James killed him for it. James was caught by the volturi for what he did and killed. They enforce the laws we have to live by. He had a few others with him, but they were never found."

Bella was pretty upset by the time I was finished and I put my arm around her again. One thing about Bella, she's really sensitive, not surprising with all that has happened to her. I kissed the top of her head, looking down at her. I knew she would be upset by all of this.

"B... But, you-"

"Ssh. I know. It's OK, kitty. Why don't we go back to your house? It's getting cold."

She nodded, and after a little bit more reassurance, we got back to her house. We went up to her room, and sat on her bed.

BELLA'S POV

We sat on my bed. I was really upset over what Alice had told me. She was ... Well, she's Alice. There's nothing wrong with having the gift she has. I was pretty upset, and Alice was there for me. I looked at her, and she was watching me. She took off her jacket, and moved a little closer.

"Alice, I had no idea. There's was nothing wrong with having the gift you do. Even if you do see stuff other people find embarrassing."

Alice shook her head, looking at me.

"How do you think I felt? The girl I've been seeing suffer for 5 years, likes me and she's convinced I'll think she's a freak if she tells me?"

"What did you expect me to think? I'm the school freak and you're gorgeous."

Alice shook her head.

"Bella, ignore what everyone else says. I don't care if you're different, you can't help it, if you're born like that. I think you're beautiful, Bella. Ignore Jessica, she's not worth it. No matter how much I would love to wring her neck."

That made me laugh. I had thought about that, but even though I knew Alice would never do it, it made me laugh. I was stating to feel a little better about things. Alice knew I was upset, but was trying to make me feel better.

"No murders."

"But, I could just-"

"No."

Alice laughed. I knew none of this was serious, but it was fun.

"I don't want the only girl who wants to be close to me arrested. No murders, pixie."

"Fine. But, are you feeling better?"

I nodded, taking off my hoodie.

"Yeah. It was a shock that someone as amazing as you went through that, though."

Alice shook her head, smiling.

"I know. That's why I kept asking if you were sure."

We spent the evening talking, and she left a little while before my dad got home, saying she would see me on Monday.

_ANGELA'S POV_

_I finally decided on what I wanted to wear, and left. We agreed to meet there. I got there early and I saw Bret about 5 minutes later. Apparently we both had the same idea. She ... She looked amazing. She's a little taller than me, but not much. She smiled at me, and we decided what we wanted to see. She walked ahead of me... Oh. She was wearing skin tight jeans, and a red shirt. I asked her what she wanted and she shook her head, saying she didn't want anything. I knew she didn't eat lunch at school, but I didn't think much of it. She explained that she had gotten something before she left and I got something for myself._

_We sat down, and I thought about how it was odd that she never ate. But, I forgot about it and looked at her. She smiled at me, and the movie started._

_About half way through the movie, I brushed against Bret's arm. She was cold, really cold._

_"Sorry."_

_"Hey, you OK? You're cold?"_

_Bret shook her head, looking at me._

_"Poor circulation. Don't worry about it."_

_I nodded, and she seemed uneasy about something, but I didn't mention it. I was resting my arm on the armrest, and felt Bret take my hand. I looked down, and she squeezed my hand. I'm bi, but I've never actually dated a girl. I looked at Bret, and she could see that I was nervous. She kept her voice low, as she spoke._

_"You've never dated a girl, have you?"_

_I blushed, shaking my head. Bret didn't seem to mind though._

_"N... No."_

_"It's OK, Angela."_

_I looked up at her, I thought that would bother her._

_The movie ended, as she reassured me that she was fine with it. We walked out, talking. I had a great time with Bret._

_"I had a great time, Angela."_

_I smiled at her, squeezing her hand._

_"Me to."_

_We stopped by her car, a silver volvo._

_"Nice car."_

_"Alice wouldn't let me borrow hers. She has a Porsche."_

_My jaw hit the floor, making Bret laugh, as she leaned against her car. I realised she had parked right behind my car._

_"Yeah, I know. But, she's busy."_

_I nodded, standing next to her._

_"Well, I like your car. I had a great time, Bret."_

_It was pretty dark out by now, and there weren't that many people around. I think Bret knew that I wanted to take things slowly. She kissed me on the cheek, and told me that would see me on Monday. I went home, and lay on my bed, thinking about everything. My parents knew about the date and were happy I had a good time._


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how'd it go?"

Angela blushed, as I sat next to her in English. I'd asked her the day before but didn't get an answer. Apparently her little brother broke her phone.

"Great. What about-"

"Angela."

Angela laughed, looking at me. I wrote something down, and looked around. It was sunny, so none of the Cullens were there.

"Fine. But, it went great. I told her that I'd never dated a girl before, and she was fine with it."

I smiled as she said that, I knew she would be. Alice was fine with me being different, so I knew that wouldn't bother Bret.

"Of course she is."

"Yeah. Did you know Alice has a Porsche?"

I nodded, remembering seeing it outside my house. I didn't pay much attention, I was nervous about seeing her.

"I know. It's yellow. Why?"

"Bret wanted to borrow it, but Alice wouldn't let her. On Saturday."

I knew why, but couldn't tell Angela that. I shrugged, looking at her.

"Maybe she was busy, and needed it?"

Angela shook her head, thinking.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Seth wanted to come over after school and we spent a little while talking.

"So, how's school?"

"Fine, I guess. There's a new girl who wants to be friends. She's really nice. but people are giving her trouble for talking to me. Jessica told her about me, and she doesn't care. She wants to be friends with me."

Seth was happy about that, and smiled at me.

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Bella. Angela and I don't care. You're still you. No matter how much you want to strangle Angela."

"We're not that bad."

Seth just looked at me, and we both laughed.

"I know. You two are really close. She said something about a date?"

Seth lived on the reservation, so we didn't get to see him as often as we would like.

"Yeah, she went on a date with a Bret on Saturday. She's one of the new girls at school. There's three girls and three guys. The Cullens."

Seth nodded, but something about his behaviour was ... Different.

"Yeah. I heard it went well. I'm sorry, Bella, but I gotta go. I have to pick up my sister."

He left, and I sat in my room confused. Why would he react that way about the Cullens? I didn't say anything I shouldn't have. It wasn't my secret to tell, and I wouldn't do that to them. I sighed, and started my homework.

The next day, they were back. I smiled at Alice, as I sat next to her in biology.

"Hey."

She turned to me, and I noticed her eyes were much brighter.

"Hey, how's Angela?"

That made me laugh.

"Fine. When I can get her to talk about something other than Bret. Apparently Bret wanted to borrow your car?"

"Yeah. But, I had somewhere important I needed to be."

To anyone else, it wouldn't sound like much. But, to me, it meant a lot. She looked at me, and I noticed Jessica watching us. I grabbed a piece of paper, looking around.

**Is it me, or are we being watched?**

I passed it to Alice, and she shook her head.

_She's been staring at your ass since you walked in. _

I blushed, and I could see Alice was trying not to laugh.

**No murders. **

The class ended, and Jessica walked by me, pushing me. I tripped, and bumped into Alice.

"Sorry."

Alice caught me, and shook her head, glaring at Jessica who was laughing.

"Don't worry about it. You OK?"

I shrugged, and we walked out. Bret and Rosalie were outside, waiting for Alice.

"Hey, Bella right?"

I nodded, looking at Rosalie.

"Yeah. I think your sister may want to kill Jessica, though."

They looked at Alice, who was next to me, glaring at me. She was trying to look annoyed, but I thought she looked cute.

"She pushed Bella, nearly knocking her over."

Both of them got annoyed, when she told them about that.

"Ignore her Bella. We were there when she told Alice about you. She thought it would bother her."

Alice never told me that. But, she was more worried about making sure that I knew she still wanted to be friends with me. I looked at Alice, who seemed to want to apologise for not mentioning that.

I looked at Bret, as she spoke. It was the end of the day, and there weren't many people around.

"Yeah. Don't worry about her Bella. Although, you may have to, if Ali' gets her hands on her."

I looked at Rosalie who was looking at her sister.

"I won't do anything. It just annoys me."

We went back to my house, and the others went home. I had a little bit to do, and when that was done, I sat on the bed next to Alice and grabbed her hand.

"So, still plotting murder?"

Alice shook her head, and started playing with my fingers.

"No. But, it annoyed me."

"Not everyone see's it the way you do. And you never told me that they were there?"

"I was more worried about making sure you knew I still wanted to be friends with you."

I nodded, and moved a little closer. She seemed comfortable with it, and I grabbed a pillow, holding it on my lap.

"Well, everyone else thinks I'm a freak. What was I supposed to think? I know you saw me thinking about telling you that I really like you, but I thought you'd reject me."

Alice shook her head, and kissed me.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you. When I saw you figure it all out, I knew I had to talk to you. When I was with you and saw Bret thinking about the date, I thought you'd freak out. But, you didn't. You just started talking about Angela."

"Alice, you can't control it. When it happens, I'll just ask if you're OK. I won't say anything about it. Why would I? There's nothing wrong with it."

I kissed her cheek, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She froze, but relaxed against me.

"Is this OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks, kitty."

I knew she needed to get used to being around me, and felt like an idiot for doing that. I moved, and she stopped me.

"It's OK, Bella. I'm fine with it. I like being close to you."

I nodded, and she leaned against me. I kissed her cheek, and she giggled.

I thought about everything, and there was something she hadn't told me.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

She never told me how old she was when she was changed, and I was curious. Alice looked at me, and I could see I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her.

"I know, I didn't. I was 19."

I nodded, so that would have been 1920. I got annoyed thinking about what she told me, and she could tell.

"So, did Angela bother you about telling me?"

She was trying to distract me.

"Yeah. After talking about Bret, and telling me you wouldn't let Bret borrow your car."

Alice lay her head on my shoulder, looking around. I felt her short hair tickle my cheek, and squeezed her shoulders.

She seemed OK with getting closer to me, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Even if I wasn't busy, she wouldn't be able to borrow it. I don't let people borrow it."

I understood that. Nothing wrong with that.

"Understandable."

She left a little while later, kissing me, and telling me to ignore Jessica. I told her to ignore her, and ... Good God, that pout is adorable. I was mush, when she did that. She laughed, seeing my reaction and left.

The rest of the week was fairly quiet, and Alice came over again on Friday. My dad was spending the weekend with Billy, so we didn't have to worry about him. I got something when we got to my house and went upstairs. We had some work to do, and when that was done, we sat on my bed talking.

"Hey, what was wrong with you in biology?"

She had been annoyed over something, and I was the only one who seemed to notice. She shook her head, when I asked her, but I knew something was wrong.

"Jessica was thinking about ways to make you suffer. It annoyed me."

I moved a little closer to her. Alice had gotten annoyed with me being careful around her, and told me that she liked cuddling with me. After that I didn't mind being close to her, now that I know that I don't make her uncomfortable.

"Ignore her, pixie. Did you hear about the party at Angela's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she told Bret, who was told to come."

So was I, no matter how much I argued she wouldn't listen.

"So was I."

Alice laughed and told me that should would see me there.

The next day, I done a few things and got ready. Angela was happy I came to the party. Bret was talking to her, when I arrived. They were pretty happy, and I didn't want to disturb them. Feeling like I was being watched, I turned around and who do I see staring at me? Alice.

I walked over to her, and we started talking.

"I wasn't going to disturb them. When did you get here?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Yeah, they seem pretty close. I saw Jessica with Lauren. I have a feeling something is going to happen. They are going to say something."

I nodded. She was warning me, that she had seen something.

"They always do at parties. I just agreed to this, because Angela wouldn't give up until I agreed."

A little while later, they started bothering me. Alice was talking to Bret about something and Angela was annoying me about telling Alice.

"Just tell her. I've seen you staring at her, and it wasn't you face you were staring at, Bella."

I thought about strangling her, and I looked at Alice. She winked at me, turning back to Bret. Jessica walked by calling me a freak. I ignored her, and she said something about me being friends with Alice. I got annoyed at that. Alice appeared next to me, glaring at Jessica.

"I'll be friends with her if I want to be. I don't need your approval."

Jessica didn't expect that, and looked at Lauren.

"Leave it Lauren, they're probably dating."

"Who want to date that freak?"

Alice said something to them, but I didn't hear her. I decided to leave, and just walked out. Alice, Bret, and Angela followed me out.

"Bella, wait!"

Alice grabbed my hand, and it took all I had not to grab her and hug her.

"It's fine. I just need to leave. I wanna be alone for a while."

After a few more minutes of talking to them, I left.

I got home, and got changed. I couldn't get what they said out of my head. Were they right? I know Alice said she really cares about me, but what about what they said?

I shook my head. I couldn't take it anymore, and I got up and walked to the bathroom. My dad wasn't home, so I didn't have to worry about him catching me. I grabbed a razor and pulled up my sleeve, and slid the razor across my skin. I watched as the blood started to pour down my arm. I couldn't listen to them say stuff like that.

A few hours later, I was woken up by my window opening. I never locked it. I turned around, afraid. But, I saw Alice standing by the window.

"A... Alice?"

I switched on the light, so I could see her a little better. I looked at the clock, it was 2:45.

"I'm sorry, I had to check on you. I was so worried. Bella, why can I smell blood?"

_Oh great, how do I explain this?_

**Let me know what you think about this. I'm not sure about the party scene...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me know what you think of this. I'm not all that happy with this, but I couldn't think of a different way to write this...**

I looked at Alice, trying to think of a way out of this.

"I cut myself earlier on, before I fell asleep. It's nothing."

"Bella, it's more than a cut. I can tell."

I sighed, and she leaned against the wall, looking at me. I sat up, thinking. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt, so she wouldn't see anything. I'd changed my shirt, afterwards.

_"Bella, what are those?"_

I looked at Alice, and she was looking at my arm. A bit of blood had gotten onto the shirt, that I hadn't noticed. And she was able to see part of one of the scars. Her eyesight is perfect, so she's have no problem seeing it.

"Bella, when did this start?"

She appeared next to me, looking concerned. It didn't seem to bother her, that I had been bleeding.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Everything Jessica said after she told everyone, it got to me. I haven't done this since I met you thought. But, what Jessica said tonight ... It got to me."

Alice shook her head, watching me. She looked at my arm, and up at me. She ran her fingers across one of the scars, and pushed my sleeve up before I could stop her.

"Bella... She's not worth doing this to yourself! What she said tonight ... Well, I had something to say about that after you left. I care about you, and that's not going to change. I don't care about anything anyone says, I want to be with you. But, doing this to yourself, over someone like Jessica. I should've come over sooner."

Alice looked down at my arm, and I could see how upset she was.

"I haven't done it since I met you. Tonight ... It was to much."

"Bella, doing this is never the answer. I know the abuse you got was horrible. I saw it, but ... I never saw this."

I looked down at my hands, and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Does your dad-"

"No. Only you know."

Alice nodded, looking at me.

"Bella, what she said tonight ... I care about you, Bella. I really do. Bret had to tell me to leave, a little while after you left. But, I still had a few things I wanted to say to Jessica. She was on her way out, and I ... Well, she won't bother you about me anymore. I don't care about you being different. You're still my Bella. But, I never saw this."

"Alice, I haven't done this since I met you. I just couldn't listen to them say that. I just-"

"Bella, stop."

I looked up at her, and she looked upset.

"Bella, I know it upset you. But, this has to stop. I know she upsets you, but this isn't the answer. You can talk to me. I don't care what time it is. If it's 3am, and you need to talk, we'll talk."

I knew she was right, but it's not that easy. But, I needed to at least try.

"I'll try. I just-"

"I'm here for you, kitty. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

She kissed my cheek, and looked at me. I knew she was right, but it would take time for me to get over this whole thing and learn to deal with everything. She moved a little closer, and I moved so she could lay next to me.

"Is this OK?"

Alice giggled, looking at me.

"Of course, it is. And don't worry about the cut, it's not that much. I just knew that it was more than a small cut."

I nodded, and grabbed her hand. She looked at my arms again, and sighed.

"I promise, I'll try stop. What did you do to Jessica?"

Alice laughed, and I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Alice."

"Relax, I just told her ... Well, she won't bother you about me ... Fine! I may have told her that I know it was her that found out that you're different."

I buried my face in my hands, and Alice pried my hands away. I looked up at her, thinking.

"She won't bother you about me. She won't."

"But, she's going to start rumours about you and I."

"Oh, I also told her that I'd noticed her watching you. She likes you Bella, she's not going to admit it, but she does."

I shrugged, not really caring if she did. I kissed Alice shoulder.

"Well, the one I like is right here. I wouldn't go near her."

Alice kissed my temple, leaning against me. I smiled, feeling her short hair tickle my cheek.

"I know. But, I don't like the way she watches you."

"Is someone a little jealous?"

Alice moved away, looking at me.

"It's not that Bella. Vampires are pretty possessive, and I really care about you."

I nodded, I liked when she told me about this stuff. I liked how protective she was though.

"I know you're pretty protective, pixie. I like it. I've never felt like this about anyone else. I never thought someone would want to be with me."

"I care about you. I just want the cutting to stop."

"It will. I just need a bit of time. Plus, you're cute when you're angry."

Angry Pixie = Adorable.

And what do I get? The pout.

"You're just proving my point, pixie. This may be a stupid question, but how-"

"You have a tree right next to your window, kitty."

I nodded, and she laughed.

"Oh."

She must've noticed how tired I was getting.

"You're tired, kitty. I'm here for you, and I don't want you to feel the need to do this." She ran her fingers across one of the scars. "So, I don't care when it id, if you need to talk. We'll talk."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up, and realised that Alice had stayed. I sat up, and moved away. I was a little nervous about this, and she could see it. I had cuddled up to her in my sleep.

"Bella, you don't have to move away. I like the way you cuddle with me in your sleep. Every time I moved, you started talking in your sleep, so I stayed."

I blushed, and looked away. I was embarrassed about this, she didn't think it was a big deal. She didn't have to worry about ... Wait, I was cuddling her in my sleep. Did she notice?

"Bella."

I looked up at her, and she shook her head.

"W... What?"

I ran my hand through my hair and she caught my hand, holding it in hers.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care that your different? I know what you were trying to decide, and you don't need to worry about that. I like cuddling with you, and I couldn't leave you last night. You moved in your sleep and started talking, when you wrapped your arms around me, you stopped. Every time I moved, you started talking. I was worried about you getting cold."

I shook my head. That never bothered me, I like it, really.

"Stop that, pixie. That never bothered me. I love being close to you. I just don't want to make this hard on you."

I started getting ready, and Alice told me she had to leave. She was trying to get around telling where she was going, and got a little flustered. I walked over to her, kissing her.

"It's OK. I know you need to hunt. You never have to worry about talking about that. If you need to go, just say so."

I kissed her again, and grabbed a few things. She left, saying she would be back soon. I decided to check my emails, most of which were from my mom, making sure school was going OK. I told her things were going fine, and she was happy about that. I grabbed a new book I was meaning to read. Well, it wasn't new, it's been out for a while. But, I'd gotten a while ago, and never got around to reading it. 'City of Lost Souls.' I'd read the others and wanted to read it. My dad was downstairs watching some game, but I talked to him, when I got something to eat, before I started reading. I spent a few hours reading it, and laughed when Isabelle started dating Simon, who was a vampire. I checked the time, 2:30. I started thinking about whether or not I should tell my dad. I knew that he'd be OK with it, he knew that Alice was OK with me being different.

"What's so funny?"

I jumped, and turned around. Alice was leaning against the window sill, smiling at me. She walked over to me, and sat next to me. I sat up, throwing the book down next to me, and kissed her.

"Nothing, just something in the book I was reading. How are feeling?"

"Better. I didn't expect to stay last night. What about you?"

I moved and she sat back. I threw the book on my desk, looking at Alice.

"I'm fine, pixie."

She nodded, and I grabbed her hand.

"You can tell him if you want. My family know, I can't exactly hide it, living with Edward."

I knew her family knew, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell my dad.

"I know they do. I know I saw Bret smile at me, at the party. When she wasn't glaring at Angela's-"

"And you were staring at the back of my head, were you?"

I blushed, I thought she'd hadn't noticed...

Alice laughed, when I buried my face in my hands. She pried my hands away, and made me look at her.

"He'll be fine with it. He knows that I'm OK with you being different."

I nodded, and decided to tell him later that night. Alice left, saying she had to get home, and kissed me.

I walked downstairs, thinking about what she had said. She had told me that he would be fine with it. Had she seen something?

My dad looked at me, when I sat on the couch.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

My dad turned off the TV and sat up. He always did this, when I said that I needed to talk to him. I took a deep breath, and he got a little worried.

"What is it, Bella? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, thinking about what I wanted to say.

"No, nothing like that. I just ... It's about Alice. We're ... We're dating."

My dad seemed surprised, but I explained that she knew I was different and that it didn't bother her at all. He was happy about that, and wanted to meet her. I went to bed, thinking about everything. Before I went to sleep, I told Alice what had happened, and she didn't seem surprised. That's it, she knew.

**"You knew. Didn't you?"**

_'Maybe... Fine, I did. But, you needed to tell him.'_

I knew she was right about that.

**"You're lucky I think you're cute, you know."**

_'Cute? It was gorgeous last time... But, OK.'_

She was only kidding, but I knew I had to talk my way out of this.

**"You know I think you're gorgeous. But, you know what that pout does to me, pixie."**

I laughed, thinking about what happens when she pouts.

_'Yeah, yeah. Can I come over tomorrow?'_

**"You don't need to ask. My dad wants to meet you anyway."**

Alice came over at around eleven, the next morning. I opened the door, and my jaw hit the floor. Alice laughed, as I let her in. My dad was upstairs. I looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow. Skin tight jeans, and a short sleeve shirt.

"Earth to Bella!"

I blinked and she kissed me.

"We'll talk about that later. Come on."

We walked into the living room, as my dad walked down the stairs. He sat in the armchair and we sat on the couch.

"You must be Alice?"

He knew who she was, I knew he did. But, Alice nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes, Mr. Swan."

My dad asked her how she felt about me being different, and I contemplated strangling him. I know Alice saw it, but she covered it up, laughing at something my dad said. She told him that she cared about me, and that she didn't care about any of that. He seemed happy about it, and we went up to my room. Not before I was asked to leave and he lectured her. I apologised, but she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. He cares about you."

I sat on my bed, grabbing her hand. I pulled her closer to me, and onto my lap.

"I don't think strangling him would have helped though, kitty."

That made me laugh, and I looked at her.

"Maybe not."

She looked down at our joined hands, and I looked at her outfit.

She caught me looking, of course. That made her laugh, and I glared at her.

"Well, what do you expect?"

She shook her head, and stood up.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

I nodded, grabbed a jacket, and told my dad.

"Why did you want to go for a walk, pixie?"

She grabbed my hand, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I just want to spend some time with you."

We walked a little further, talking about different things.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm not blind, pixie."

Alice laughed, looking at me.

"Neither am I, kitty. I don't care what you believe, you're gorgeous. What are you doing tomorrow?"

The change of subject startled me, but the following day was Halloween and there was a party and Jake's. I wasn't going, but I knew she wanted to make sure I wasn't going to run into Jessica at any parties. We had Monday and Tuesday off.

"Nothing much. There are a few parties, but I don't feel like going. Not after the whole fight with Jessica."

She nodded, and seemed to think about something.

"Hey, how about you come over tomorrow? I know everyone else wants to meet you."

Whoa, she wants me to meet her family?

"W...-"

"There's no need to be nervous, Bella. Everyone wants to meet you. Esme and Carlisle really want to meet you."

I was nervous, I wanted to make a good impression. I nodded, and Alice got really excited.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 11."

I watched her, as she started talking about everyone. I leaned against a tree, watching her. She caught me staring, and stopped. She may or may not have caught me staring at her ass...

"What?"

I shook my head, looking at her.

"Nothing. You're adorable, that's all."

So, unlike the party, you weren't staring at my-"

"What were you saying about Emmett?"

She shook her head, walking over to me. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me.

It started raining, and we went back to my house. We stopped outside, and Alice said she was leaving and that she would pick me up the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning, and got ready, My dad was working, but told me to relax. He could see that I was nervous. I grabbed my book, and started reading. At around 10:45, there was a knock on the door. I put the book down on the sofa, and got up to answer the door.

I opened the door and walked out. She pulled me into a hug, which I was expecting. Alice is really affectionate, something I was getting used to.

She let go of me, and we walked to her car.

"Relax, Bella. Everyone is excited about meeting you."

We got in and she started driving. I grabbed her hand, and she smiled.

"I know. I'm just nervous."

"I know. You'll get to meet Jasper and Edward to. But, Jasper won't be around to much, and Bret is out with Angela, who wants to talk to her. I can't see what it is, but it's important."

I looked at her, and she shook her head.

"Is this to do with-"

"Yeah. He has trouble with that. Being around you more will help though."

Now I felt bad. I didn't want to make it anymore difficult for any of them. Alice started driving through the forest, and sighed.

"Bella, stop that. He wants to meet you, they all do. Don't feel bad about anything, kitty."

I smiled, as she used her nickname for me.

"I can't help it, pixie. I don't want to make this difficult for anyone. I've met Emmet, Rosalie and Bret, so I know that won't be hard on them."

I started to wonder how Jasper could be in school if he found things difficult.

"How can he be in school if he finds it so hard?"

"Being around you along is more difficult for him. I'm around you a lot, so I'm OK. Bigger groups tend to be easier for him. That's why Edward stays with him though, it makes things a little easier on him. But, he wants to meet you, Bella."

She stopped and I looked up at the house. The house was huge! We walked inside, and I was introduced to everyone. Typical Emmett, hugged me. Alice grumbled about him doing that, but I was quickly getting used to him. He didn't pick me up or anything, so I didn't mind to much. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head, and looked at me.

"What did I tell you about doing that?"

I shook my head, looking at Emmett.

"Don't worry about it, Emmett. Rosalie, it's fine."

I was introduced to Carlisle and Esme, who hugged me and talked to me a little.

"Bella, this is Jasper and that's Edward."

I looked up, and saw a blond guy looking at me. So, this was Jasper. A dark haired guy was next to him, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey."

Edward shook my hand, but Jasper kept his distance. Again, I felt bad for making him uncomfortable. But, he tried to make me feel better, using his ability. I looked at me, and I nodded. I knew that they wanted to meet me, I just didn't want to make it hard on them. I know, I'm repeating myself. But, I do that when I'm nervous.

A little while later, after Rosalie hit Emmett again (for what I'm not sure), we went upstairs. I followed Alice into her room, and closed the door. Her room had floor to ceiling windows, so we could see the forest. The walls were a pale blue. Alice watched me, as I looked around. She told me to sit down, and I sat on the bed, taking off my hoodie. I turned around, and...

"I don't know whether I should be worried or jealous."

Alice laughed, as I watched her. She was standing on the back of a chair, getting something off of a shelf.

She found whatever she was looking for and sat next to me. She had a few sketch books in her hands. I knew she took art, but I'd never seen anything she'd done before.

"Alice, what-"

"I told you that I've been seeing you for five years. I wanted to show you these. They're from before I met you."

She opened one of the sketch books, and I saw a drawing of me. I looked about 15.

"Alice, this is-"

"I know. I saw that when ... Well, the bullying was getting pretty bad."

I knew what she meant. That was a year before I moved here.

"Yeah. That was a year before I moved here."

"I know. When I found out we were moving here, I was excited. I knew it would be hard to get you to trust me, but I never expected this."

I looked through the sketch books, and stopped at one I liked. We were walking by a river.

"Alice, what-"

"I knew we'd be friends, but I didn't think it would be more than that. When you told me that you figured it out ... Well, I knew you liked me. But, seeing that you weren't afraid meant a lot."

I shook my head, and grabbed her hand.

"Alice, I know none of you would ever hurt me. I've nothing to worry about. I want to be close to you, but I don't want to make things hard for you."

Alice ran her hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from me.

"You don't need to worry about that, Bella. I love being around you. Am I going to get that back?"

I held it close to me, pretending I wanted to keep it. Alice played along, trying to pull it away. I let it go laughing, and picked up one of the others.

_Angela's POV_

_Seeing Jessica talk to Bella like that really upset me. But, a little while after Bella left, I saw Alice talking to Jessica. The way Alice defended Bella really showed how much she cared for Bella. Something had to be going on between them. I needed to talk to her about that. _

_I was talking to Bret, who I was really starting to like, when I told her that I needed to check on a few things. I walked outside for a bit of fresh air, when I heard Alice's voice. _

_"I don't care what you say to me. But, you are going to leave her alone. I know it was you who found out she was different. I know you told everyone that you heard it from someone else. I've seen you watching her. You like her, I know you do. She wouldn't touch you. She hates you, Jessica. You tease her on a daily basis, what makes you think that she would want to be with you? Stay away from her Jessica, or I will make sure __**everyone**__ knows exactly who found out about her."_

_I made sure they didn't know I was listening, and waited to see what Jessica had to say. There was no way, that there wasn't anything going on between them. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about. She's a freak, and if I want to tell her on a daily basis, I will. What are you going to do about it?"_

_I couldn't hear anything else, so I went back inside. I found Bret, who looked a little uneasy. _

_"Hey, have you seen my sister?"_

_I didn't want anyone to know what I'd overheard, so I shook my head. Bret started to get nervous, and I started thinking about everything I'd noticed about her. Alice walked in, looking annoyed. _

_"Alice."_

_Alice looked at Bret, not saying anything. Bret looked at me, and told me that the two of them were leaving. She told me that she would see me on Monday, she had a few things to do that next day. _

_I spent Sunday thinking about everything, that I had noticed about her. _

_1. She was constantly cold. _

_2. She never ate._

_3. Why was she nervous when she couldn't find Alice? She couldn't have heard anything that I did. _

_4. She always seemed reluctant to get close to me. It was like that she was uncomfortable._

_What could all of this mean?_

_I decided to ask her about it, when she came over on Monday._

_She asked me at around 11, if I was busy and I said no. She came over, and we went up to my room. My parents were out, and my brothers were out at a friends. _

_"I want to talk to you about something."_

_Bret got a little nervous, and looked away. _

_"W... What is it?"_

_She nervous, that much I could see. _

_"Well, I've noticed a few things and I wanted to talk to you about it."_

_My hand brushed her arm, and I felt the temperature difference. It didn't bother me at all, I was just curious. _

_"Well... OK, I'm just going to say it. You're always cold, you never eat anything, and you're always nervous about getting close to me. I know you don't mind holding my hand, but anything more than that, you get nervous."_

_She kissed my cheek the day we went out, but that was it. She never got any closer than that. _

_Bret sighed, watching me. She seemed to decide something, and I waited for her to explain. _

_"Angela, I have a few things to tell you. You're not going to believe me, but please listen to me. It will explain everything."_

_What could she have to say that would make me not believe her?_

_"Bret, I'll listen. I just want to know what's going on."_

_Bret nodded, and started to explain. _

_"I know you do, but this ... It will explain everything you said. There's something you don't know about me, Angela. I'm ... I'm a vampire, Angela. My whole family are."_

_I shook my head, not believing her. She couldn't be serious, could she? She didn't say anything, she just watched me. _

_"Bret, seriously, what's going on?"_

_"I'm serious, Angela. My whole family are. That's why I'm never around when it's sunny, why I never eat. Have you noticed anything else about me that you didn't understand?"_

_I started thinking about it, not believing her. I reached out to get something off of my locker, and knocked over a glass of water I had. _

_It didn't even spill. _

_Bret caught it, standing next to the bed. She had been sitting next to me, not five seconds before. _

_I looked up at her, surprised. _

_"Believe me know?"_

_I shook my head, trying to understand this. There had to be another explanation for this. But what?_

_"And before you ask, because I can see you're starting to believe me, we hunt animals. So, you don't need to be scared or anything."_

_That's just it ... I wasn't scared. I was really surprised, sure, but I'd been her to much to be scared of her now. _

_"B... Bret, I can't find another explanation for this. But, I would never be scared of you. I've been alone with you, we've been out, I'm not scared. I'm just shocked. I never thought I'd ..."_

_"I know. Angela, I-"_

_"Bret, stop."_

_I wanted her to stop._

_Sure, I was shocked. But, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't think of anything else that could explain things. And there was the incident with the glass, what else could explain that? _

_I still care about her, we just need to slow this down. _

_What about Bella?_

_She's dating Alice, I know she is. Does she know? I understand her not telling me if she is though, it's not her business to tell. _

_"Bret, I believe you. I mean, what other explanation is there? I'm not scared of you or anything. But, what about Bella? I'm pretty sure she's dating Alice. Does she know?"_

_Bret didn't answer me, and I knew I was right about everything. Bella was dating Alice and she knew everything..._

**I'm not sure about this chapter...**

**Let me know what you all think **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know a lot of you didn't like the last chapter, but I posted it when I was sick. I'm not 100% better, but I'm doing better.**

Alice tried to tug her hand away, but I wouldn't let go. I pulled her closer, kissing her. We had gone through the sketch books, which were behind me.

"Mine."

I knew she could pull her hand away, but she didn't. She reached out, tickling me. I was startled by that, and moved away, letting go of her hand. She started tickling my sides, making me laugh.

"What was that?"

I couldn't answer her, she was tickling my sides and moved to my stomach.

Of course, my stomach was the worst place to tickle me.

I couldn't breath by now, and knew tickling her was pointless.

Or so I thought.

I pushed her away, catching her side. She gasped, pushing my hand away.

"Bella!"

I started tickling her, laughing.

Normally, I wouldn't do this. But, I was making an effort to try and be more relaxed around her.

We eventually stopped, and I sat back, trying to catch my breath. Alice looked at me, her eyes a little darker than usual, but I wasn't worried about that. I'd been pushing it, in my opinion.

"I didn't think you would be ticklish."

Alice moved a little closer to me, looking out at the forest.

"I am. So is Bret. But, that's it."

I nodded, thinking about that.

"Oh. Did you see anything about what happened with Angela?"

"Only that she's going to want to talk to you tomorrow. And, you're not going to want to agree with her, but you have to. Tell her she's right, Bella."

Alice wouldn't tell me what she meant, and I went home a little while later. Not before I brought up something that was bothering me.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

Alice looked at me, and I continued.

"What is it, kitty?"

I looked down at my hands, nervous.

"Well, I was wondering what you thought we should do about school?"

Alice could see what I meant, and made me look at her.

"Bella, that's up to you. I will not be responsible for what I do to Jessica though. I don't mind."

I bit my lip, thinking about it. I wanted to be able to show how much I care for Alice, but if that meant Jessica losing a limb, I don't want that to happen. No matter how much I hate the bitch.

"She won't lose a limb, silly."

I looked at Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"I can control my temper, you know. It's just difficult when you're involved."

"Sure you can, pixie. What was that about threatening Jessica?"

Alice knew I was right, and didn't argue.

"Fine. I'll do my best. But, it's up to you."

"I want to. I'm just worried about what people will say."

Alice didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I waited for her to speak.

"Don't worry about what people say. I'll do my best not to hurt Jessica, but I can't promise that I won't say anything. I can't help it, kitty. We'll just ignore that, OK?"

I nodded, kissed her, and left.

My dad asked me how it went, and I told him it went great. I went up to my room, sitting on my bed. My phone beeped, and I picked it up. It was a message from Angela.

_'Can I come over tomorrow? I really need to talk to you.'_

I shook my head, thinking about Alice. She wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I had a feeling that the next day would be ... Interesting.

I was right.

Angela knocked on the door at 10:30, and we went up to my room. She seemed nervous, but I knew she was going to mention something big. There had to be something really big for Alice to react the way she did.

"I want to talk to you about something."

I nodded, and picked up a jacket.

"Sure, what is it?"

Angela took a deep breath.

"You're dating Alice, aren't you? Don't deny it, Bella. I've seen the way you two act around each other."

I couldn't argue with her, but I wasn't expecting what she said next.

"It's true Angela. I just wanted to get my head around it, before I told you. We only told my dad yesterday."

"I understand, Bella. But, there's more to the Cullens, isn't there?"

Now, I need to be careful. But, what about what Alice said?

"What do you mean, Angela? I'm dating Alice, and you're with Bret. We're not out in school, but that's not surprising. You don't need that crap, and I'm one insult away from punching Jessica."

Angela shook her head, I needed to be careful how much I said to her, I didn't know if Bret told her about everything.

"Come on, Bella! I know you know more about them. Bret told me everything yesterday! I know Alice told you everything. I know they're vampires, Bella."

They must be what Alice was talking about. What else would make her act like that?

"W... What?"

Angela knew she was right, when I didn't say anything else.

"I knew I was right! I understand why you didn't tell me Bella. But, I know. Bret told me everything yesterday. I'd noticed a few things about Bret and I asked her about them. I didn't know what to think when she told me. But, I still to be with her. How did you find out?"

I shook my head, thinking about everything. Angela knew, I knew, I'm going to ... Well, I won't do anything to Alice. But, you get the point.

"I ... Well, I decided that I liked her, and when I was thinking about telling her ... I started thinking about the little things I'd noticed and eventually asked her about everything. She told me everything. Have you seen Bret in sunlight?"

Angela shook her head, confused.

"No?"

I thought about seeing Alice, and knew Angela would like that.

"Ask her about it. I know you'll love it."

Confused, she nodded.

"I will. I can't believe it! I mean, I'm fine with it, but it was a shock. I care about Bret, and won't let that bother me."

We spent a little while talking and Angela mentioned four new students who would be there the next day.

I grabbed my bag, walking over to Alice the next day. She saw me, and I heard Emmett laugh and say something. Rosalie glared at him, but didn't hit him. I reached her, and she looked at me, seeing that I still felt like this was the right thing to do. We started to walk inside, talking. I sighed, and reached out to take her hand.

Angela was talking to Bret outside English, and noticed us walking up to them. They noticed us holding hands, and Bret glared at a guy who made started whispering. Alice squeezed my hand, and walked in.

Angela passed me a note during class, and I knew I was in for it.

_'I was talking to Bret last night. Apparently a certain someones girlfriend can see the future? And said girlfriend's brother can read minds?'_

**"What was I supposed to do? It wasn't something I could just say without asking them first. I didn't know how much Bret told you."**

Angela looked like she wanted to hit me. I looked at Alice, who was on the other side of me. She was looking at Angela, who was watching us.

_'I never said that you should've told me that. I was just surprised. And I think you're girlfriend is going to strangle me.'_

I looked at Alice, who was struggling not to laugh.

**"She's fine. She's just giddy. Happens a lot."**

I knew I was going to pay for that later, but it made Angela laugh. Even though Alice glared at me, which was adorable.

We were walking out of English when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

I looked up to see a girl with long dark hair, with a red streak through it.

"Don't worry about it."

Alice was talking to Emmett about something, but I knew she was watching us.

"You're new here?"

She nodded, looking around.

"Yeah. I'm Maya. My sisters Toni and Cynthia are to and my brother Trent. Cynthia and Trent are sick, so they're not here today. There's Toni."

A girl with long brown hair walked up to us. Alice walked away from Emmett who walked off to class, and stood next to me.

"Well, I'm Bella and this is Alice. Alice, this is Toni and Maya. They're new."

They seemed to recognise me, when they heard my name.

"Let me guess ... Jessica?"

Toni nodded, and I noticed her eyes were they same colour as the Cullens. I hadn't noticed before, I'd been a little nervous. But, they clearly recognised me, and weren't freaking out.

"Great."

"Bella, we don't care. And I'm sure my brother and sister won't either."

Alice looked a little confused, I knew she heard everything, but they didn't know that. Or at least I think they didn't.

Toni seemed to realise that Alice didn't know who they were talking about.

"Our brother and sister, Trent andCynthia. They're sick. But, I'm sure they won't mind. They'll be happy to meet you, I'm sure."

Alice had an ... Unusual reaction to that. She got a little nervous, but the others didn't notice. After talking to them, we went to our separate classes. Well, I thought we were supposed to have separate classes. But, apparently a certain pixie had changed her timetable to match mine. Jessica said something to her about 'dating the freak,' and ... Well, she didn't hurt her, but she came pretty close.

That included gym. She shook her head, when I tried to ask her about it. We left, and Alice suggested going for a walk. I agreed, and we left my stuff at home before going out.

I grabbed her hand, as we walked by a river.

"What was that about when Maya mentioned her sister and is it me or are they vampires?"

Alice stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Yes, they are. I didn't tell you everything, when I told you about my past. I had a sister, her name was Cynthia."

So, that was it. I walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Alice wrapped her arms around me, looking at me.

"It's not your fault, kitty. Come on. "

We kept walking and Alice started to relax a little.

"Apparently I get giddy a lot?"

I knew she wouldn't miss a chance to embarrass me.

"You''re perky, and I like perky."

I kissed her and we kept walking

A little while later, Alice seemed to notice something and got a little nervous.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

She didn't answer me, and started to waking back to my house.

But, she was cut off when someone walked by.

Alice kept me behind her, and looked at her. She had short blonde hair, similar to Alice's, and was a little taller. She turned around and ...

There was no denying who she was. The resemblance was unmistakable.

"Cynthia."

**So, who saw that coming? **


	14. Chapter 14

I looked at the two of them. There was no denying the resemblance between them.

"How?"

I looked at Alice, as she looked at her sister. Cynthia was in shock, and didn't know what to say. She looked at me and back at Alice.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was told that you died when you were 19. I always believed you."

"I was changed when I was 19, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked a few years after that. I met the others and we've been together ever since. What about you though?"

Alice looked at me, but I didn't say anything. She needed to be the one to explain this and I wasn't going to interfere.

She explained everything about finding the Cullens and told her about me. Cynthia seemed surprised, but didn't say anything about that. Alice invited her back to meet everyone, and she accepted. I didn't think she'd want me to come with her, but she shook her head and dragged me along. I laughed, as I followed her. Cynthia laughed, and just followed us.

We reached the house, and everyone was surprised to see Cynthia. she was introduced to everyone and had to tell everyone what had happened to her. Bret was out with Angela.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

Cynthia looked at everyone, before she answered.

"Her name was Victoria. I was out late and she found me. It was three years after I was told that you ..."

She looked at Alice as she spoke. I was next to Alice on the couch.

"I found out about you, but I never thought I'd ever see you again."

A little while later, Cynthia had to leave. she had to get back to the others. She told us about Trent, she loved him and wanted Alice to meet him. She talked to me for a little while, and asked me about how Alice and started dating along with how I found out. Alice watched me as I spoke. Cynthia looked at her, when I finished telling her everything.

"I always believed you. Do you still-"

"Yes. I didn't see you coming though."

Cynthia left, and Alice brought me home. My dad was there, so I talked to him and went upstairs. Alice was waiting for me. I sat on my bed, pulling her onto my lap.

"I cant believe it! I thought I'd never see her again!"

I kissed her shoulder, and looked up at her.

"I know. You to look so alike, it's amazing."

That made her smile.

"She likes you."

I blushed, looking away.

"I'm just glad you found her, pixie."

I got changed, and Alice went home, promising that she'd see me the next day.

_Angela's POV_

_Bret and I went back to my house after school. My brothers were at a friends for a sleepover, so they wouldn't bother us. My parents were home, and wanted to meet Bret. I was nervous, but Bret didn't mind and they eventually left us alone. We went up to my room, and threw our bags in the corner. I sat on my bad, and Bret sat next to me. _

_"I was talking to Bella and she said something about sunlight?"_

_Bret laughed, and looked at me. _

_"Yeah, when it's nice out, I'll show you. I know Alice already told her everything. I will to, I just want to take things slowly. Is that OK?" _

_I nodded, and grabbed her hand. _

_"I know, and I do to. Can I ask you something?"_

_I sat back, and Bret moved, leaning against me. I kissed the top of her head, looking down at her. _

_"I was wondering about your past."_

_I didn't want to ask about something that would upset her. _

_"I don't mind talking about it, Angela. You don't need to be so nervous."_

_She made me look at her, and kissed me. _

_"I was born in 1892. I had one brother. When I was 18, my family was attacked and killed. I survived and changed. I found the Cullens eventually. I was the last one to join. I don't know who attacked me, I was never able to find out."_

_I just looked at her, thinking about all she had gone through. _

_"Bret..."_

_"Ssh, it's OK."_

_She wrapped her arms around me, and I cuddled into her side. She kissed the top of my head, holding me. I looked up at her, and had an idea. _

_"Hey, what colour were your eyes?"_

_Angela laughed, kissing me. _

_"My eyes were green, a bit darker than yours."_

_I had light green eyes, and that made me smile. _

_"So, how long before Alice flattens Jessica?"_

_That made me laugh, and I kissed her shoulder. _

_"Not long, if she keeps going the way she is."_

_"Yeah. I know you heard her threaten Jessica, you know."_

_I blushed, not looking at her. _

_"Relax, she was just making sure that Jessica knew not to say anything she shouldn't. Well, she shouldn't say anything at all. Everyone's different, there's nothing wrong with that. But, if she says anything again, everyone will know who found out. I heard what she said, and figured out that it was Jessica that found out."_

_"It was Jessica. Ask Bella about it, and she'll tell you. That's why she didn't want to get to close to Alice. She likes her, she really does. She was afraid of the reaction she would get, when Alice found out. She pushed me to ask you out to, which I'm glad she did."_

_We spent a little while talking, before Bret had to leave. She said she'd see me the next day, said goodbye to my parents and left._


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Angela and Bret seemed pretty happy about something, but I left them alone. Angela was still trying to understand everything Bret had told her.

Alice was pretty happy, and I was happy about that. She was going to meet Trent after school, he was still getting the house straightened out.

Well, until lunch that is.

We all sat down, I asked Alice about something, and I noticed Cynthia and the others weren't there. I didn't think much of it, they were probably sorting something out.

"Hey, you're meeting Trent later, right?"

She nodded, and I could tell she was excited. I grabbed her hand, and she smiled.

"I am. I-"

Her phone beeped and she checked it.

"No, I'm not. Apparently, something happened and she dumped him."

She showed me the message. She had caught him cheating with Maya!

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, she wants to see me later though."

I nodded, and Angela brought up the fact my birthday was coming up. I wanted to strangle Angela, but Alice's reaction stopped me. She got annoyed with me, and asked me why I never told her. I shrugged and tried to say that I didn't want to bring it up with everything that was going on. Angela assumed I meant the fight with Jessica and didn't question it, but Alice and Bret knew better. She seemed to understand, and didn't say anything else.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, and I went home to do some homework. Angela was going somewhere with Bret. It was getting bright out, so I had an idea where Bret was taking her.

I did my homework, and decided to keep reading. I grabbed my book, thinking about everything. I'd been with Alice for about a month now, and I'd never been happier. My dad got home, and I made him something. When he was finished, I sat in the living room with him.

"Alice not coming over?"

"No, she had a few things to do. How's work?"

He shrugged, and told me everything was fine. We talked about a few things, and he brought up the fact my birthday. I blushed and told him not to worry about it.

"It's your 18th birthday, Bella."

"I don't care dad, you know I don't like fuss."

He shook his head, and didn't say anything else. I went upstairs, and found Alice sitting on my bed, with my book in her hands.

"You not spending time with Cynthia?"

She shook her head, and I sat next to her. I grabbed her hand, and she leaned against me.

"No, she wanted to spend some time by herself."

I nodded, and my dad called me. I groaned, and Alice laughed, kissing my cheek. I walked downstairs and my dad asked me to check the backdoor, apparently he'd heard something. I grumbled about him not doing that himself, and went to check. I opened the door and found a small cat. I picked her up, and called my dad. He walked in, and saw the cat. She had patches of black, white, and orange fur.

"I found her outside, she's freezing. No collar either."

I looked at my dad, and he knew I wanted to keep her. He nodded, and told that I could. Everyone around here had dogs, so we knew it wasn't a neighbours cat.

"Bring her to the vet tomorrow."

"I will. Now, I gotta go sort out a few things for her."

I was thinking about Alice listening to this, and didn't want to keep her waiting. So, I cleaned the kitten up, and walked upstairs, carrying her. I walked in, and she looked up at me.

"So, who's this?"

I put the cat down and Alice looked down at her.

"I found her outside. She's pretty cold and my dad said I could keep her."

I grabbed the blanket off the end of my bed, and wrapped her up in it. She curled up in it, shivering.

"She's cute."

I scratched the top of her head, and she seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah, she is. Sorry about that, though."

"Don't worry about it. I think she likes you. What are you gonna call her?"

I thought about that, and looked at the cat.

"Lexie?"

We spent a little while talking and Lexie started to relax a bit, the blanket helped and she wasn't shivering. I'd grabbed one of the big fluffy pillows from downstairs, and it had fallen on the floor. Lexie rubbed her head off Alice's arm, and jumped off the bed, and curled up on the pillow.

I looked at Alice, and moved a little closer to her. I lay back on the bed, and she lay next to me.

"She likes you."

"Yeah. You're not getting that pillow back though."

I looked down at her, and she had fallen asleep.

"I know."

Alice moved a little closer to me, and I cuddled in beside her. She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me.

"Do you have to go home?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

I looked up at her, and she was watching me.

"Alice, you don't have to. If it's-"

"What did I say about talking like that?"

"I know, I just-"

"Bella."

She tried, and failed, to look annoyed. I couldn't helped it, I kissed her.

"I know, I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable ... OK, I'm gonna shut up now."

Alice shook her head, and I lay my head on her shoulder.

Was that... Is she...

"Alice, are you purring?"

She fidgeted a little, and looked away. I made her look at me, thinking about what I wanted to say.

"Yeah. It's ... It's going to happen a lot around you. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea before. It's ... I just love being around you, Bella."

"Alice, you don't ever have to worry about me getting the wrong idea. I love being around you. I actually find that comforting."

I lay back down, and fell asleep, comforted by it.

_ANGELA'S POV_

_Bret said she had something to show me after school. My parents were out with my brothers, so they wouldn't know about me being out. We left our stuff in my room, and Bret led me out into the forest. It was starting to get a little bright out, which was really unusual for the time of year. _

_She took of her jacket, and I took it from her. _

_"I know you're curious about what happens in sunlight."_

_She stopped in a clearing, and I could see that there was light shining in the other end of the clearing. She walked over to the other end of the other end of the clearing and stepped into the sunlight. _

_I gasped, making her smile. _

_She was beautiful. Her skin ... It was like diamonds. _

_Bret appeared in front of me, and waited for me to say something. _

_"Beautiful."_

_Bret pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. She leaned against a tree, looking at me. _

_"I knew you'd say that. Angela, focus."_

_I'd gotten a little ... Distracted. I shook my head, and kissed her. _

_"Sorry. I can't help it. Is this OK?"_

_Bret nodded, and we started walking back to my house. My parents got home about 10 minutes after we did. Bret stayed in my room, when I went down to them. My brothers were exhausted and went straight to bed. _

_My parents asked me how school was and I told them I had some work to do and that I was going to bed soon. _

_I walked back up to my room, and found Bret. _

_"Don't you have to get home?"_

_"I can stay for as long as you want ."_

_I lay next to her, cuddling with her. I was pretty tired, and Bret seemed to realise that. _

_"Come here."_

_She moved a little closer to me, and I fell sleep pretty quickly. _

_Little did I know she stayed the whole night._


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up, and realised I was cuddled up next to Alice and ... Wait. I started to move away, realising the position I was in. I knew she'd know how I reacted to laying next to her.

Alice stopped me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Bella, stop. I don't care about that, now come on. Charlie will be up soon."

She didn't let me go, and I looked up at her.

"Aliiiiiiice!"

She laughed, looking at me. She pulled me a little closer, and I noticed Lexie on Alice's knee.

"She woke up at around 2, and decided to sleep there. And I don't want you to do that, you know I don't care about that. All I want is you to feel comfortable around me. Acting like that, makes me feel like you don't like being close to me."

You really did it now, Bella. Didn't you?

I sat up, and pulled her into a hug. She was right. I needed to stop worrying about that. She didn't care about me being different. I needed to stop worrying about that.

"I don't feel this comfortable around anyone but you. I just get nervous sometimes. I'll try to stop that, though. I'm sorry, pixie."

I felt her squeeze me, and kiss my neck. It was a little to tight though.

"Alice, can't breath."

She let go of me, and sat back.

"Oops."

I laughed, and shook my head. I didn't mind, she was just a little upset. I needed to make her see that I care about her, and felt completely comfortable around her.

"It's fine, pixie. I think we woke Lexie up though."

We looked down at a very disgruntled Lexie, as she jumped off Alice's lap. Alice left, promising to pick me up, and I got ready. I had to take Lexie to the vet after school, but it was my dads day off so we didn't need to worry about anyone being home.

Alice arrived a little while later, and after saying goodbye to my dad, I walked out and got in her car. I kissed her, and she seemed a little happier. I grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of with my thumb. I felt like an idiot about earlier, but I wasn't used to it. I know she's stayed before, but I ... I just couldn't believe that like her, wanted to be with someone like me.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Alice looked at me, and shook her head. If anyone else had been driving, I'd have been worried, but she was and I wasn't worried.

"Bella, I just want you to be comfortable around me. When you do stuff like that, it makes me feel like you're not comfortable. It makes me feel like ... Like you don't trust me."

We had arrived at the school, and I turned to look at her properly.

"Alice, look at me."

She looked up at me, upset.

"Alice, you're the only one I can get this close to without freaking out completely. I know, I moved this morning, but I'm trying to relax more. I trust you, Alice. There's no one I trust more than you. You're the only one who knows about ..."

She knew what I meant, and I didn't say anything else.

Neither of us said anything, and I waited for her to say something. I hoped she wouldn't get tired of this, I don't know what I'd do about her.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you. And what you're considering is ridiculous, I'm not going anywhere. I just wish you would relax a little. Like that day in my room, you didn't care, did you?_ I was on top of you, tickling you. _I know you're nervous about getting closer to me, but you need to understand that I love being close to you."

I really needed to remember that.

"I cant help it, Alice. I'm the school freak, and you're ... You. I know, you don't like me saying that, but it's true. I promise I'll try and relax."

She seemed to accept that.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you. Just try and relax a little, kitty."

Hearing her use her nickname for me helped me stop worrying about everything.

"I promise, I will, pixie."

We walked into the school and I felt Alice grab my hand. I saw Rosalie and Emmett, and we started talking to them.

"Hey."

Rosalie leaned against Emmett, as I spoke. Emmett ruffled Alice's hair and she glared at him.

"Bella, you ever seen these two fight?"

I looked at Rosalie, who was watching the other two, and shook my head.

"No, I've seen her pissed off with Jessica though. But, I have a feeling I'm about to."

As I spoke, Alice and Emmett started bickering. I looked at Rosalie, and she turned to me.

"You'll get used to it, Bella. He teases her over her size and it annoys her. How are you, anyway?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

She looked at Emmett, and back at me.

"Fine. Did Alice tell you about Trent and Cynthia?"

I nodded, thinking about that.

"Yeah, she did. It's terrible."

"Yeah, he's lucky she didn't use her ability on him."

Ability? Alice never said anything about that.

"Ability?"

"Alice didn't tell you? She can control electricity. Trent is lucky she didn't do anything permanent."

Yeah, he was _really_ lucky.

I managed to drag Alice away from Emmett before she hit him, and we went to class.

"Try not murder your brother, people may get suspicious. Plus, you'd piss Rosalie off."

Alice grumbled about that, and told me not to worry about Rosalie.

Nothing important happened, until the last class of the day. Alice and I had been passing notes, nothing unusual. And she must have noticed Jessica watching us again.

**We're being watched again. **

I looked around, and noticed her watching us. And she wasn't looking at the back of my head either.

_Relax, pixie. _

She didn't respond to that, and I finished what I was doing. The class ended, and I stood up and put my stuff away. Jessica walked by, and pushed past me. I stumbled, but Alice caught me. I noticed everyone else had left, and it was just us.

Great.

"Watch it, freak."

Alice was annoyed as it was, but that just made things worse.

"Is someone forgetting what I said to her?"

Jessica looked at me, as Alice's grip on my hand tightened.

"I told you that I didn't know what you were talking about, and you weren't going to tell me what to do."

I started to get nervous. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Jessica, we all know the truth. I don't give a damn, you keep this up, everyone will know."

Jessica took a step towards Alice, who was know in front of me.

Yeah, this is not gonna be good.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, _freak."_

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm talking about. And so do you, and if this doesn't stop, so will everybody else."

They continued to argue, until Alice said something and ... Jessica slapped her.

I gasped, and I could see that Alice was angry.

I ... Well, I lost it when she did that. I shouted at her, and Alice promised everyone would know the truth.

Seeing her that angry...

Well, I thought she was cute when she was annoyed with me, but this ... This was something else entirely. And I loved it. We walked out of the school and got into Alice's car.

Alice looked at me, and I could see that she was upset.

"Relax, pixie. It's OK, she was the one in the wrong."

Alice shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Bella, I don't care about her. You're the one I'm worried about. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I cant help it, when you're involved. She just gets on my nerves."

I grabbed her hand, holding it in both of mine.

"You have nothing to worry about, kitty. I cant believe she slapped you! The bitch actually slapped you!"

I felt Alice squeeze my hand, and she looked at me.

"I don't care about that, I-"

"Well, I do. I don't like when people slap my girlfriend."

I was getting annoyed, and tried to calm down.

"Kitty, relax. All I care about is making sure you're OK, and believe me I was serious when I said I was going to do something about that bitch."

I knew she was going to do something about that.

And there was nothing I could do to stop her.

She drove me home, and told she would come over later. I put my stuff away, and took Lexie to the vet. She was fine, she just needed to gain some weight.

I went home, and saw a note from my dad. He had to go into work, something had come up.

I went up to my room, and lay on my bed.

I couldn't believe what Jessica had said! She didn't care _what_ she said or _who_ she said it to. I started getting anxious and sent Alice a message, asking her to come over. She never answered me, and the feeling got worse.

I kept thinking about what Jessica said about me, and wished it would stop.

Would it ever stop?

I tried to stop myself and took a deep breath.

_Remember what Alice said, she's not worth it, Bella. _

But, would that ever stop? I couldn't take it anymore!

That's it, I cant take this. I got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing the razors.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I sighed as the razor slid across my skin, feeling relief from all the anxiety I was feeling. I looked down at my arm, and noticed the blood wasn't stopping. I had cut to deep and it was bleeding to much. The blood ran down my arm and onto the floor.

I knew something was wrong, and started to feeling light-headed. The bleeding wasn't slowing down, and there was a lot of blood on the floor and my arm by now.

The last thing I heard before I passed out, was Alice's voice coming from my room.

**...**

**I'm gonna go hide now.**


	17. Chapter 17

_ANGELA'S POV_

_Hearing what happened to Bella, really upset me. I went in to see her, and found Alice with her. Her dad was talking to a doctor. _

_"Hey, how is she?"_

_Alice looked at me, and I could see worried she is. I had no idea that any of that was happening, she seemed so happy now that she had Alice. I sat down next to her bed, looking at her, she hadn't come around yet._

_"She hasn't come around yet."_

_I looked at Bella, thinking about everything. I'd never seen her happier than the way she acted when she was with Alice._

_"She seemed so happy with you. I'd never seen her happier. She'd been bullied about being different. I didn't care about that. When she met you ... I knew she liked you, but she was afraid that you would hate her because she's different. But, I kept pushing her to talk to you about it. When she talked me into asking Bret out, I never thought things would end up the way they have. Not this, well, I never expected this but everything else ... I'm glad she has you, Alice."_

_I meant it, I really did. _

_Alice shook her head, and looked at Bella. I looked out at Bella's dad and he was still talking to a doctor. _

_"Can't ... Can't you see anything?"_

_"No, that's why I'm so worried. I didn't answer her, and she did this. We had a fight with Jessica after school, she slapped me. Bella, started getting anxious and did ... This. I went over later, and I knew something wasn't right. I found her, and ..."_

_Jessica needed to pay for this, and I wanted to do something no one would forget. _

_"Jessica needs to pay for this."_

_Alice looked at me, and could see I wanted to do something._

_"Angela, what are you planning?"_

_I sat there, thinking. _

_There was a party that night and it was the perfect opportunity to show everyone what she was like. _

_"Well, there is a party tonight."_

_Bret walked in, and leaned down to kiss me. I knew she wasn't going to like this, but I hoped I'd still have a girlfriend by this time the following the day. _

_"Promise me that you'll hear me out?" _

_She sat on my lap, and kissed me again. _

_"Come on, what is it?"_

_"Well, there's a party tonight and I was thinking we could show everyone what Jessica is really like. I know you know what she's like when she's drunk."_

_She's an extremely flirty when she was drunk, and Bret knew it. She hadn't been drunk the night Alice threatened her though. _

_"I don't like this, Angela."_

_I talked her into letting me do it. Well, she wasn't happy about it. But, I told her, along with lots (and lots) of kisses that I still care about her and I just wanted Jessica to stop. Plus, if Jessica said something about Bret, I knew I ... Well, I wouldn't be happy about it. _

_"You're lucky I like you, you know that?"_

_I kissed her again, and we turned to Alice, who had been watching us. _

_"I'll stay here, Angela. I cant see that, I just can't."_

_I understood that, and left, going to the party. _

_At the party, I didn't drink, but I kept an eye on Jessica. She was pretty drunk, and I knew what I needed to do. _

_I walked by her, and she was saying something about Bella. She didn't seem to care about what happened, and I needed to hide how I really felt and started talking to her. I was talking about breaking up with Bret, which was difficult. _

_"You can do better than the freaks sister."_

_She smiled at me, and I had to remind myself that this was for Bella. _

_Jessica kissed me, and who saw it? _

_Lauren. _

_"What's this Jessica?"_

_Jessica started freaking out, and tried to say it wasn't what it looked like. I shook my head, looking at her. _

_"Like it was nothing with Bella?"_

_I looked at Lauren, who I hated and she knew what I meant. _

_Jessica was the one who kissed Bella, and now everyone knew it. _

_I went home, and Bret arrived at around 1. I was still awake, and as soon as she had gotten in my window, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. _

_"Hey, hey, calm down baby."_

_I held onto her, and she wrapped her arms around. _

_"I know you didn't want me to do that, but I don't want you to think that I don't care about you."_

_"Ssh. I know, but I don't think that. I just don't like the idea of you kissing someone, who's not me."_

_I looked up at her. _

_"I promise not to do it again?"_

_Bret shook her head, and let go of me. _

_"You better not. Now, come here. I need a cuddle."_

_I was forgiven it seemed. But, I was still nervous. _

_"B... Bret?"_

_She looked down at me, as I lay next to her. _

_"Yeah?"_

_I fidgeted, nervous about her reaction to what I'd done. _

_"Can I ... Can I have a kiss?"_

_Bret shook her head, and kissed me. I leaned my forehead against hers. It made me think of when she stayed the night. I'd been surprised when I woke up, but she told me that I cuddled her in my sleep and that she couldn't leave. I liked it, though. _

_"Angela, I didn't like the idea. But, it worked didn't it?"_

_"Yeah, Lauren saw it."_

_That made her laugh, and I couldn't help it, I kissed her again. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her as tight as I could. _

_"Angela."_

_I let her go, and cuddled into her side, feeling her arms wrap around my waist. _

_"I'm just happy you're here."_

_I felt, and heard a rumble coming from Bret's chest and she got a little embarrassed. _

_"I'm guessing that's-"_

_"It's because I'm around you. It makes me ... Well, I love being around you. I hope it doesn't bother you."_

_I propped myself up on my elbow, and looked up at her. I kissed her nose, and shook my head. _

_"Of course, it doesn't. I love being around you to."_

_I lay back down, and fell asleep, listening to he rumble in her chest._

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, please, I cant lose you."

_Who is that? I know that voice._

I woke up, the bright light in the room making it hard for me to see.

_Where am I? _

Then I remembered everything that had happened. I was in a hospital bed, looking around.

Cutting my wrist and passing out.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again, and looked around. Alice was next to me, watching me.

"Bella! You're awake!"

I was a little confused, but after the nurse checked everything, I was left with Alice. My dad had gone home, apparently it was getting late. Alice wouldn't leave me alone. She was sitting next to my bed, watching me. I had a bandage on my left arm. I'd been out for about a day and a half. I'd hit my head when I passed out.

"Bella, what happened?"

I lay back against my pillows, and looked at her.

"I know you tried to call me, but my phone ... Well, I was hunting and didn't get it. What happened, kitty?"

I grabbed her hand, and held it in both of mine. I pulled her hand onto my lap, and wouldn't let go.

"I started feeling anxious, and tried to call you. It got to much and ... I couldn't take what she said anymore, Alice."

I stopped, thinking about something. Alice knew I wanted to say something, so she waited, looking down at our hands.

I had a foggy memory of hearing her call me, before I passed out. But, I wasn't sure if she was there.

"Alice, did you come through my window and call me?"

Alice nodded, and ran her free hand through her hair.

"Yes, I did. I knew something wasn't right, and needed to find you. I found you, and ..."

She trailed off, and I could see that she looked upset.

"I heard you."

Alice looked up at me, and I squeezed her hand.

"You were telling me to wake up. I heard you, pixie."

I kissed the back of her hand, and noticed some blankets on the couch in the corner. Alice noticed me looking, and explained.

"It would look suspicious, if I didn't sleep. I've been staying here, I wanted to be here when you woke up. I couldn't see anything, and I was so worried you wouldn't ..."

I made her look at me, and I could really see how worried she is.

Carlisle walked in, and check everything. He asked me how I was feeling, and once he was happy about everything, he left.

I started feeling tired, and Alice noticed. She'd been leaning against the end of my bed, and I grabbed her hand. I didn't want to be separated from her. She sat on the edge of my bed, and looked at me.

"Alice, I ... I just couldn't listen to it anymore. I don't-"

"Ssh. Relax, kitty. I know. You need to get some rest, and I can see I'm not going to be going anywhere, am I?"

I wanted to be close to her, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Would ... Would you mind? I know this is hard on you."

Alice sighed, and shook her head.

"Bella, _I found you. _All I care about is that you get better. If you want me to be close to you, then I will. Don't worry about me, Bella."

She moved, and lay next to me. I felt a little better, having her close to me. I lay my head on her shoulder, and she kissed the top of my head.

The next morning, my dad came to see me that I was awake. He knew everything now, and was really worried about me. I tried to tell him about everything, but Alice had to do most of it, because I got up set. She was sitting on the side of my bed, and he seemed pretty comfortable with that. He could see how much we cared for each other.

"This isn't the answer, Bella. This needs to stop."

He was looking at all the scars on my arms, and I could feel the Alice's fingers tracing one of the scars.

"I know, dad. I was trying to stop, but ... I just couldn't take it anymore."

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"You should've told me, Bella. I had no idea, all I could see was how much happier you've been since you started dating Alice."

He smiled at Alice and I leaned against her. I didn't mind doing this in front of him, plus I really needed to be close to her.

"I am, dad. But, I couldn't take the bullying anymore."

"Well, we'll talk to the school about that."

I looked at Alice, and I knew there was something she hadn't told me.

"We'll talk about that later, dad. I just want to get out of here first."

He sighed, and left to get some stuff done at home. I looked at Alice, and waited for her to explain.

"There's more to this, Bella. Angela is worried about you, she's going to come in later with Bret. She found out what happened and has it out for Jessica. She was here before you woke up, and I told her what happened, so she made sure _everyone_ knows what Jessica's _really_ like. I may or may not have been part of that."

"Alice."

She looked away, and didn't answer me. I made her look at me, and she knew I wasn't going to give up until she told me.

"I'm waiting."

"Fine. There was a party last night, and Angela had a plan to get Jessica to ... Well, people would see what she was really like. But, the plan upset Bret, and it meant I had to talk her into it."

"And this plan was?"

I sat up, and felt a tug on the IV in my arm, I moved a bit and Alice looked worried.

"Is that bothering you?"

I shook my head, making sure nothing was on the IV.

"No, it's fine. What was this plan?"

"Well, Angela found out everything that had happened. She was pretty upset, and wanted Jessica to pay for what she did. The school knows what happened, and Jessica ... Well, she doesn't really seem to care. Angela knew there was a party, and she knows what Jessica is like when she's drunk..."

I knew how she knew that, and understood why Bret was so upset.

"Now I see why Bret is upset.. Please tell me one of you talked her out of it?"

Alice didn't answer me, and I knew she done it.

"Aliiiiiiiiice! You shouldn't have let her do that."

"Other than drag her home, which would have looked odd, what could we have done?"

"... Fine. What happened? And is Angela forgiven?"

Alice shook her head, and I started to get worried.

"Well, she still has a girlfriend. Bret was pretty upset, but Angela talked to her and got her to see that it wouldn't ... Well, she knew they needed to stop Jessica. So, Angela went to the party, and said that she had broken up with Bret. Bret was here last night, she was worried. So, Angela could see that Jessica was drunk, and started talking to her. Jessica said something about you, and started talking to Angela. Jessica didn't seem interested in Bret, and told her that she could do better than the _freaks sister. _So, she started flirting with Jessica and kissed her. Someone seen it, and Jessica said it wasn't what it looked like. Angela laughed, and said, 'so it wasn't what it seemed with Bella?' When everyone heard that, they knew what she was really like."

I took a deep breath and thought about that, while debating whether to strangle Angela.


	18. Chapter 18

I was eventually let out of the hospital, and my dad was keeping an eye on me.

I understood he was concerned, and he wanted to go to the school about everything. Alice had told me, that everyone was teasing Jessica now, over what had happened. I was glad that people knew what she was really like.

Alice had been coming over, not that my dad was aware of. Well, he knew she came over after school to see me. But, she didn't go to school, did she?

"Alice."

"I'm fine, Bella."

I stood up, and turned to look at her. I could see she wasn't.

"Alice, you need to hunt. I'll see you later."

I kissed her, and she tried to argue, but after threatening to tell Emmett she left.

"Fine, I'm going."

She left, and I walked downstairs to get something to eat. My dad was asleep on the couch, and I grabbed a blanket, putting over him. He woke up, and looked up at me.

He yawned and sat up. I sat down on the side of the couch.

"You feeling OK?"

I nodded, and he suggested ordering pizza. He did, and I sat with him when it arrived. We talked about a few things, and he said he was going to the school the following day. It's been a few days, since I'd gotten out of the hospital and my dad wanted to go to the school about everything. I nodded, and there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Bret and Angela.

"Hey, how are you two?"

The walked in, and said hello to my dad.

"Alice has a few things to do, so we came over to see you."

We went up to my room, and sat on my bed. Well, Angela sat on Bret's lap.

"I had to talk her into going earlier. She went, when I threatened to call Emmett. How are you two?"

Lexie walked in, and I picked her up. I sat down with her on my lap, but she walked over to Bret and looked up at her. She looked a little curious, she'd never seen her before.

"Who's this?"

I smiled, looking down at her, as she walked back over to me and curled up on my lap.

"I found her, and my dad said I could keep her. I called her Lexie. She loves curling up on Alice's lap. Now, what was it I heard about someone doing something _extremely stupid_ at a party?"

Angela got a little uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around Bret a little tighter.

"People had to know, Bella. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't think of any other way. Lauren saw everything and now she's being teased, the way she teased you, plus she has to explain all those times she was watching you."

I looked at Bret, who was watching Angela.

"I didn't want her to do it, but I knew Jessica needed to stop. Now, I just need get Angela to believe that I still feel the same about her."

I looked Angela, who looked upset.

"Angela, everything will be fine. And, I suggest you kiss her, before she explodes."

She looked at Bret, and kissed her. Angela leaned against her, and I looked down at Lexie, who was purring.

"Someone's happy."

I looked up to see Alice, standing next to my open window. Lexie jumped down to greet her, and Alice sat on my lap, kissing me. She leaned against me, looking at her sister.

"Hey, everything OK?"

Bret nodded, but Alice seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Everything is fine, Alice. Relax."

They left a little while later, and I went up to my room. As they left, Alice came in. My dad didn't need to know she was in my room without his knowledge.

"Pixie."

Alice was looking out my window, with her back to me. I took off my jacket, walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her leaned back against me, and I kissed her neck.

"Why are you so tense? Everything is fine, pixie."

She turned around, looking at me. I could see she was upset.

"Everything isn't, Bella. Look at what happened..."

She pulled away from me, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Alice, I know. But, you-"

"I should've been here, Bella!"

_Ah, so that's what it was._

"Alice."

She looked at me, and I grabbed her hand, as I sat on my bed. She sat on my lap, and I kissed her.

"Alice, there' a reason you didn't answer, We both know that. You found me, Alice. I wouldn't be here, if you hadn't._ It's thanks to you, that I'm sitting here, with my gorgeous girlfriend."_

"You don't understand, Bella. If I'd answered you, you wouldn't have done that!"

I pulled her into a hug, kissing her neck.

"Hey, stop that. I'm here, and I'm not going _anywhere._ Ever."

She pulled away, still upset.

"I know, but-"

"No. Everything will be fine, pixie. Now, am I getting cuddles or not?"

I nudged her shoulder, and she seemed to realise that I wasn't going to listen to her blame herself for anything. Because, it wasn't her fault.

I moved, laying down with her head on my chest.

"Comfy?"

I heard the rumble in her chest, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Your dad's going to the school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he is. It'll ... Well, the school will know and Jessica will be in trouble."

The next day, we went up to the school and Jessica got in_ big trouble. _They promised that everything would be taken care of and the teachers were aware of everything, so I didn't need to worry about anything.

Afterwards, my dad brought me home, and he wanted to talk about everything.

That was awkward.

"Bella, I just want to make sure that you're really doing better."

"I am, dad. I really am doing better. It just got to me."

My dad sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I know, Bella. but, I want you to know you can come to me about _anything_. I don't care what it is, if it bothers you, talk to me. I thought you were happier, since you've been seeing Alice."

We talked a little more, and I think I made him see that I was trying to do better. Alice came over, and after talking to my dad for a while, we went up to my room, spending the evening talking and cuddling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay with this. I've been really busy and I was at Paramore last night, so I couldn't update yesterday. **

"Are you sure you're OK with this, Bella?"

I nodded, looking at my dad. I had to see a councillor about everything. I'd just left the first appointment, and was getting something to eat. It was Friday, and I was going back to school the following Monday.

"I'm fine ... Dad?"

I turned around and he was gone. I walked out into the hall and he was in the living room, I walked in and he had something in his hand.

Wait ... My birthday. With me being in hospital, I'd forgotten about it.

He handed me the box he was holding and it was an iPod.

"I got this for you before, and never got the chance to give it to you."

I took it and thanked him. I hugged him, and he was happy that I was doing better. I let go of him, and there was a knock on the door, and I went to answer it. Alice pulled me into a hug, kissing me. She walked into the living room, asking me about the iPod. I told her and I got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling me. She looked at my dad, and started talking to him.

"Is it OK, if Bella comes over to my house tomorrow, Mr. Swan? Everyone is asking about her."

I was happy about that, I missed everyone, and he agreed. After a bit of convincing from me. We went upstairs, and I sat on the bed. Alice sat on my lap, and I kissed her.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me?"

Alice looked away, and I knew I was right.

"What is it, pixie?"

"Nothing, kitty. Everyone wants to see you, that's all. How are you feeling?'

I knew I wasn't going to find out, so I decided to let it drop. I wrapped my arms around her, looking at her.

"I'm fine, pixie. What about you?"

I moved, sitting against the headboard. Alice lay next to me, with her head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Are you sure you want to go back on Monday?"

"I'm sure. I want to go back, Alice."

She was worried about that, but didn't say anything.

We spent the evening talking, and she wrapped her arms around me as I fell asleep. I fell asleep after Lexie curled up on the end of my bed.

I woke up the next morning, and sat up. I was cuddled up next to Alice. I had stopped worrying about waking up like that, and cuddled into her side.

"Bella."

I kissed her shoulder, not wanting to get up.

"Mhm."

I heard her laugh, and I knew I had to get up. I sat up, and looked at her. She was dressed differently.

"Alice, what-"

"You were asleep, so I decided to go back and get changed. I knew you wouldn't wake up. You obviously missed me, you were talking in your sleep when I came back."

Great, I talk in my sleep.

"W... What was I saying?"

I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. She moved a little closer to me, moving our hands to her lap.

"Just muttering. You said my name a few times, telling me not to leave. What were you dreaming about?"

I tried to remember, and I didn't remember much.

"Nothing bad. What time is it?"

"9:30."

I got ready, and got something to eat. My dad was up, and asked me how I was. We talked about a few things, and there was a knock on the door.

I left with Alice, and she told me that Bret and Angela would be there. Jasper was doing better and could be around Angela and I more. I was happy about that.

We arrived and I was immediately pulled into a hug by Esme.

"Bella, how are you?"

I hugged her, and looked at her, when she let me go.

"I'm doing better, thank you."

I heard Emmett laughing, and knew he'd want a hug. I turned and was surprised when I wasn't pulled in a hug. Emmett looked at me, and I realised that he was worried about giving me a fright.

I wasn't having that.

"Where's my hug?"

He was happy about that, and gave me a hug, picking me up. Alice walked by, and got annoyed with him.

"Alice, relax. I asked him why he wasn't giving a hug, so he did. Right, Emmett?"

He nodded, and she relaxed. We sat in the living room, and Rosalie joined us, sitting next to Emmett. He kissed her cheek, and I grabbed Alice's hand. Carlisle was working, Bret and Angela had gone for a walk and Edward was with Jasper. We talked to them for a little while, and Jasper walked in with Edward. He sat down across from me, and asked me how I was. I told him everything was OK, and asked him the same thing. He told me that I needed to relax, and that he was doing better. Edward sat next to him, and smiled at Alice. He must have heard what she was thinking about, and I wanted to ask her about that later. We talked to them for a little while before going up to her room.

I sat on her bed, looking at her. I took off my hoodie and she sat next to me. I was OK with them seeing my scars, but I hid them in school.

"What was Edward smiling about?"

Alice looked away, and I knew it was about me.

"Alice."

"Fine! I was thinking about you!"

I knew that, but no matter what I said, she wouldn't tell me. I shook my head, and looked out at the forest. She was ... I don't know. Something was different. I looked at Alice, and she was watching me.

"Is something wrong, Alice?"

"Nothing's wrong, kitty."

I thought about my dad giving me the iPod, and it hit me. She was planning something.

"You're right. Wait here."

She disappeared and was back in a matter of seconds. I was used to it, so it didn't surprise me. She had a small box in her hand, and handed it to me. It was a silver necklace, with a Celtic design.

"Alice, this is beautiful."

I asked Alice to put help put it on, and hugged her.

"It symbolises strength."

I kissed her, telling her I loved it. She was happy about that, and I noticed Bret walking back to the house, with her arm around Angela.

I leaned against Alice, and she kissed my cheek.

"Want to go for a walk?"

I nodded, and we went to the meadow. Alice had gotten a few things for me, and we left. It was nice out, and I kept getting distracted.

"Bella!"

She laughed, and I shook my head. I lay down, with my head in her lap, and she started running her fingers through my hair.

I looked up at her, and caught her hand, holding it in both of mine. She looked down at me, and I thought about the necklace she had given me. I'd thanked her for it, but she just told me that she was glad I liked it.

"Am I ever going too find out what Edward heard?"

She shook her head, and I sat up. She didn't want to tell me, but I wanted to know what he found so funny. She could see I wanted to know, and looked away.

'Fine! I was thinking about last night. You cuddled up beside me when I got back, and wouldn't let go."

I blushed, and put my arm around her. She leaned against me, and I kissed her. I was a lot more relaxed around her now, after everything. She knew about the counselling and wanted to be there for me.

We spent a little while talking, and the more I talked about everything with her, the more I realised that I really did love her.

I was sitting with my arm around her, and looked down at her.

"Pixie."

She looked up at me, and she kissed my nose.

"What is it?"

I was deliberately not making an decisions. I'd figured out how to get around her gift, so she wouldn't see anything.

She could see something, but she couldn't see exactly what I wanted to say.

"Is something wrong, kitty?"

I shook my head, looking at her.

"Of course not, pixie. I was thinking about everything, and ... I love you, Alice."

I knew she wasn't expecting that. But, she was happy, I could see that.

"I love you to, Bella."


	20. Chapter 20

We walked back to the house, and found Angela bickering with Bret. It was only playful bickering, so no one said anything. I walked by them, shaking my head. Angela saw me, and told Bret not to worry about something. She kissed her, and walked over to me. Alice was bickering with Emmett, so I wasn't really paying much attention to her.

"Hey, how are you-"

"I'm fine. And, I suggest you look after your girlfriend before she explodes. Where did..."

I turned around and Alice had disappeared. Along with Emmett. Not again...

I heard shouting at the back of the house, and walked out to see what was going on. I looked at Bret, she would be able to hear them. She was laughing at something.

"Please tell me she didn't kill him?"

"No, but she's not happy. Something to do with something she'd seen him deciding on. There they are."

I turned to see them walking back. Alice was soaked, and Emmett was laughing.

"He threw you in the river?!"

She walked past me, and I followed her up to her room. I waited for her to get changed, and explain what happened. When she walked out, and sat next to me, she started explaining.

"I'd seen him thinking about teasing us, and what he was thinking about saying wasn't exactly nice. So, I told him not to do that, and he started teasing me. You were with Bret, so I knew you wouldn't hear anything. he chased me and threw me in the river."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. She glared at me, and when I calmed down, she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, pixie. I can't help it. Just ignore him, don't let him get to you."

She grumbled about something, but forgave me, and said it was getting late. So, I went home and my dad had left a not saying he had to go into work and would be back at 10. I fed Lexie and she went off up to my room.

I suggested watching a movie, and Alice agreed. I sat on the couch, waiting for her. Lexie walked in, and jumped up onto the back of the couch. She walked along the back of the couch and stopped behind me.

She put her paws on the top of my head, and looked at Alice as she turned around. Alice started laughing, walking over to me. She picked up Lexie, and put her on the couch next to us. I curled up next to Alice, and lay my head on her shoulder.

We watched the movie, well, I tried to but I lost interest in it. I looked at Alice, who was watching me.

"Alice, I-"

She cut me off, kissing me. I kissed, as she pulled me closer to her. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against mine. I kissed her, and pulled away.

We went up to my room, and my dad got back a little while later. He asked me how I was and if I enjoyed spending time with everyone. I told him I did and went to bed.

Well, he thought I was going to bed. I sat up, talking to Alice for a little while, and fell asleep with her next to me.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. Alice was in a really giddy mood, and asked if I wanted to spend the day with her, Cynthia, and Toni. I had a feeling something was going on, but I didn't say anything. I asked my dad, and he was happy I was doing better, but told me to keep my phone with me. I promised I would, and he asked me where I'd gotten the necklace. He hadn't asked the previous night. I told him that Alice had given it to me, and what it was supposed to represent. He liked it, and I left.

We met Cynthia and Toni, going for a walk. She was doing better without Trent, but ... There was something about the way they were acting.

I grabbed Alice's hand as we walked and Cynthia noticed, smiling at me.

"How are you doing, Bella? I've been asking Alice all about you."

I blushed, looking away.

"I'm doing better, thanks to someone."

I looked at Alice, who shook her head, and tried to argue.

"Alice, that's not going to work. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't found me when you did."

"Can we not talk about this, please?"

It made her uncomfortable when that was brought up, but she was slowly accepting that it wasn't her fault.

Cynthia and Toni noticed and changed the subject.

"Hey, we need to tell you something. Well, I can see you know what I'm about to say."

I looked at Alice, who was smiling. I looked at Cynthia and she moved a little closer to Toni.

"I know I told you about the whole argument with Trent, but he disappeared with Maya. Since then, we've been getting closer..."

I knew something was different about them.

We congratulated them, and asked them how it happened. Toni got embarrassed, and Cynthia told us that they had been getting closer, and one thing led to another. So, they started dating. I was happy for them.

We walked by the river, and I noticed Toni take Cynthia's hand.

"At least you to can do that in school, we can't. And Jessica won't be bothering you any more. She's getting a lot of trouble now, Lauren is teasing her. A lot."

I looked at Cynthia, thinking about that. Alice had told me what was going on. Angela and Bret had told me a little as well.

"Yeah, I heard all about that. Trust me, I'm glad people know what she's really like."

"Yeah, we heard what you were like when someone was slapped."

Toni looked at Alice, as she spoke. She was right, I was pretty angry when she did that.

"Well, I don't like when people do stuff like that. I don't really cope that well with confrontation."

The three of them knew that, and we spent a little while longer with them before going back to my house. I was pretty happy for them. My dad was home when I got home, with Alice. We spent a little talking to him, before going up to my room.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I did, but they needed to tell us. I'm happy for them, Toni seems nice. Where's Lexie?"

I looked around, and saw her out in the hall.

"Lexie."

I called her, and she ran in, and jumped onto Alice's lap. She really liked her. I sat next to her, and she lay back with her head on my shoulder.

Charlie checked on us a little while later, and when he saw us cuddling on the bed, he apologised for disturbing us. Alice told him not to worry about it, and he went back downstairs. I looked at her, and she shrugged.

"Your dad doesn't mind. You didn't see him when you were in the hospital. He was so worried about you. He talked to me about a few things. He was talking about how much happier you seemed when we started dating. He was so upset that he didn't see anything about this."

I felt her fingers tracing one of the scars. I wrapped my arms around her, and she kissed one of my scars...

"Alice, I-"

"Bella, stop. It's a scar, you're here now, and everything will be OK."

The next day at school, I saw Jessica getting the treatment that I did. Most of the student were nice to me, there were still people that said something to me, but i ignored it and focused on Alice. Rosalie and Emmett weren't there, but the others were. Edward was teasing Bret about something at lunch. We were all sitting together and I loved it. Apparently she was thinking about something about Angela that Edward thought was funny. Cynthia was sitting next to me with Toni next to her. Edward teased them to, and Toni got annoyed when he said something to her. Cynthia just laughed, and whispered something to her that calmed her down. It was tough for them, they were supposed to be sisters, so they couldn't show any affection that could be interpreted as more than it should be between sisters.

I walked into biology, and sat next to Alice. Jessica was in the back of the class, being annoyed by Lauren, which made me smile. She needed to know how I felt about being treated that way. I grabbed Alice's hand, as I heard Lauren annoying Jessica. Something about staring at me, and how she felt about me. I felt Alice's grip on my hand tighten, and I squeezed her hand trying to get her to relax.

When class was over, I had to go to another of my twice weekly sessions with the councillor. I picked up my stuff, putting in my bag. Alice was annoyed, and I tried to fix that. I grabbed her hand, looking at her.

"Relax, Alice. Ignore them."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and felt a faint rumble. The class was noisy, so no one heard. She looked at me, and I kissed her cheek. I didn't care about Jessica being in the same class, she needed to see that I love Alice and not her.

"Fine."

We left, and I told Alice that I had something to do after school, remembering that she picked me up that morning.

"I can wait for you if you want? I don't mind."

I nodded, and we left.

After the appointment, we went back to my house, and I got something for my dad and I before Alice arrived. We went up to my room, and I did my homework. I was laying on my bed next to her, and she had a sketch book on her knees. I read something for an essay, and was doodling on a blank sheet of paper next to me. I looked down, and I had drawn something for from the book I was reading.

"What are you drawing in my sketch book?"

Oops.

"Nothing. Sorry, I thought it was one of my spare notebooks."

She shook her head, and told me not to worry about it. She looked down at what I'd drawn and asked me what they were.

"Remember that book I was reading?"

"Yeah, the one with the girl dating the vampire?"

I blushed, she must have read a little when I saw her sitting on my bed with it in her hand.

"Yeah, I love that bit. This one." I point to a circular symbol. "Symbolises courage, and this one." I pointed to a longer one, I'd drawn. "It ... Symbolises love."

I didn't realise what I'd drawn and blushed. Alice smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you to, kitty."


	21. Chapter 21

_ANGELA'S POV_

_I met Cynthia and Toni, I'd already knew about Alice's past, I'd asked her. She seemed nice. _

_After the fight between Emmett and Alice which resulted in Alice been thrown in the river, Bret and I went for a walk. We walked to a clearing and she stopped. I took off my jacket, and looked up, noticing she was gone. _

_"I know you can hear me, where did you go?"_

_I heard her laugh, and she was behind me. So, she was in a giddy mood then, great. I walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. _

_"Don't do that. I know you're close, but I don't like that."_

_She laughed and kissed me. We kept walking, and ended up sitting by the river. She leaned against me, which surprised me, because it was generally the other way around. I wrapped my arms around her, and she moved a little closer. _

_"Shouldn't this be the other way around?"_

_"I like cuddles to, you know."_

_"I'm not saying anything like that, I'm just saying that it's normally the other way around."_

_She shook her head, and kissed my cheek. I loved spending time with her, I really did. _

_"I know it is, but I'm comfortable. Aren't you?"_

_She sat up, but I stopped her. she could've stopped me, but she didn't. _

_"I didn't say that, I love this Bret. Come here."_

_I really loved this, being like this with her. After the party, I'd been so worried she didn't want to be with me. But, she showed me that she did, and now I knew that she did care about me. _

_"Bret."_

_She looked up at me, wanting to know what I wanted to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how she would react to me telling her just how much I care about her. _

_"What is it, baby?"_

_I loved when she said stuff like that. _

_"I ... I love you, Bret."_

_That made her smile, and she pulled me closer to her, kissing me. I hadn't been expecting that, but kissed her. She leaned her forehead, against mine. _

_"I love you to, baby."_

BELLA'S POV

"Can't we stay in?"

Alice wanted to go out for a while, but I wanted to stay where we were. We were cuddling on my bed and I _really _didn't want to move. She could see that, and agreed.

"Fine. You OK?"

I nodded, telling her I was. I moved a little closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her. My dad was at work, and had finally accepted that I was doing much better, and had finally left me alone with Alice. Well, as far as he knew.

"I'm fine, pixie. What about you?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me."

I just looked at her, shaking my head. That was not going to happen. Ever.

"That's never going to happen. I love you, so I'm going to worry about you."

She shook her head, and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me, and things started to get a little heated. She pushed me back, kissing me. I started running my fingers through her short hair.

She started kissing my neck, before I felt her whole body tense and she pulled away. Well, she was standing next to my open window before I even realised she'd stood up. I knew she'd never hurt me. Ever. I had a feeling that she would be worried about me thinking about that, so I knew I needed to make sure that she knew I wasn't worried.

"Bella, I-"

"Ssh. I know, don't worry about it."

She took a few deep breaths, before turning to me. I was going to suggest she leave to clear her head, but when she shook her head.

"Relax Bella, I'm fine. I went this morning, remember?"

Oops, I'd forgotten about that. Well, it was kinda hard to think straight around her.

"I know, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She shook her head, leaning against the window. I knew she was worried about what I was thinking.

"It's OK. Bella, I-"

"Stop. Alice, I know what you're thinking. I could never think anything like that. I trust you completely. I feel safe around you. You're the only one that I can be this relaxed around. You don't need to worry about that. I love you, Alice."

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but I didn't move any closer to her. Her eyes were a little darker, but not that much.

"I love you to, Bella. I just thought-"

"Alice, I love you. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. That's all. And don't look at me like that, I'm concerned about my girlfriend."

She had an expression which meant she thought I was being silly. I was worried, that's all.

"I know, kitty."

She seemed to be feeling a little better, and sat next to me. There was a little space between us, but that was taken up by Lexie who walked in a few minutes later, and sat between us.

"So, how's Seth?"

"I haven't heard from him, since I told him I was with you. He lives on the reservation, I might go visit him soon..."

Alice looked a little annoyed when I mentioned the reservation, and when I asked her about it, she told me not to worry about it.

"Bella, it's nothing. I'm sure he'd like that."

Little did I know, that look on her face meant a Hell if a lot. But, I wouldn't find out until much later.

**Sorry it's so short! One more chapter until the drama starts! **


	22. Chapter 22

Alice's reaction to me wanting to visit Seth was on my mind, but every time I asked, she smiled and told me not to worry about anything. I talked to Seth, and I had organised to see him on Saturday.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you later, OK? I love you, pixie."

Alice kept asking me if I was OK, but I told her I was and left, going to the reservation.

I met Seth, and we decided to go to his house. His sister was out, so they wouldn't be fighting. He closed the door, asking me how I was.

"I'm doing better. Alice and Angela have been great. Jessica is getting teased now. Did Angela tell you what she did?"

"Yeah, she did. Is she still with Bret?"

I nodded, and got the feeling he didn't want to talk about them.

"Is something wrong Seth?"

He shook his head, and looked at me. I could see he got angry any time I mentioned Alice or Bret.

"Of course not, why would you think something like that?"

"Because every time I mention Alice or Bret you look like you're going to explode?"

Alice seemed uncomfortable when I mentioned Seth, but she never reacted the way he did.

"I'm OK, Bella. How's school?"

I sighed, trying to keep calm. I thought about everything that had happened, I'd only been back for a week.

"Everything is good, I've been back for a week. Jessica is being teased, and I think she's starting to understand how I felt."

We spent a little while talking, and decided to go for a walk. We met Kay, Jake's girlfriend and talked to her for a little while. She had to meet Jake, and I decided to go home at around 3. Every time I mentioned Alice or Bret, he got a little uncomfortable, and when I snapped and asked him why ... He said it was complicated.

"It's not that I don't like them, Bella. I don't know them well enough to say that. But, I'm glad she makes you happy."

OK, now I'm confused.

First he gets uncomfortable, then he says that he's glad I have her.

I left, and went home. My dad asked me how Seth was, and I told him that he was fine.

I went up to my room, and picked up my phone to call Alice.

"How's Seth?"

I jumped, and turned to see Alice standing behind me, smiling. I pulled her into a hug, noticing how tense she was.

"Hey, what's wrong, pixie?"

She pulled away and sat on the bed. I sat next to her, and lay down with my head in her lap. Lexie walked in, and settled on my stomach.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be here with you. How's Seth?"

"He's Seth, annoying as ever."

"I thought you said he was nice?"

She started running her fingers through my hair, and I started to relax.

"He is, he annoys me sometimes though."

She nodded and I heard, (and felt), Lexie start purring. Alice scratched the top of her head, smiling at her.

I went downstairs and my dad was asleep on the chair, I got a drink and went back upstairs. Alice was laying on my bed, with my book in her hand, I'd finished it though. Lexie was watching her.

She jumped down, when I sat down and fell asleep in her little bed. Alice put the book down, and I lay down next to her, kissing her. She lay her head on my shoulder, and suggested going to her house the next day. I nodded and we spent the rest of the evening talking.

The next day, I told my dad I was going over to Alice's. He knew Angela was dating Bret, and that I'd probably see her to. Cynthia and Toni had moved in, after being asked several times.

He was right, she was on the couch with Bret, talking to Toni. I sat next to Angela, and Cynthia asked Alice if she could talk to her. She kissed me and went upstairs to talk to Cynthia.

A little while later, Angela asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. Bret was busy with Emmett, and after telling her, and asking her to tell Alice, we left.

"You seemed pretty comfy with Bret on the couch?"

She blushed, looking away. She really cared about Bret, I could see that.

"Yeah, I just..."

She trailed off, running her hand though her dark. I shook my head, and she looked at me.

"I love her, Bella."

That made me smile, I was glad that she had someone that cared about her.

"And I love Alice. She treats you right, that's all that matters."

We walked back to the house, and I was pulled into a hug by Alice when I walked in. I kissed her cheek, and we went up to her room. Bret disappeared with Angela, and Toni dragged (literally) Cynthia away.

I sat on the bed, and Alice sat on my lap. I kissed her and she moved, laying next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Why was Cynthia dragged out away?"

Alice laughed, and I had a bad feeling about that.

"Alice."

"Toni just wanted to spend some time with her."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because I saw how she wanted to spend time with her."

OK, awkward.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I seen it with the others to."

She shrugged, and we started talking about the way Jessica had been acting.

"I don't trust her, she's planning on talking to you when I'm not around."

"You're always around, pixie."

"Not when it's sunny, I'm not, and it will be on Monday."

That explains things.

I went to school on Monday, and Jessica seemed to be keeping her distance.

Until English.

I went to the bathroom, and on the way back, I saw her. She stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, wait. Can I talk to you?"

I stopped, thinking about what Alice had told me. I knew this needed to happen.

"What is it, Jessica?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I just... I know how it feels to be teased now."

Oh, she does, does she?

I was on edge as it was, without Alice. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah?"

She could see that I was having trouble believing her. She nodded, and tried to make me believe her.

"I know you don't believe me, Bella. But... Look, I'm sorry, OK?"

So, saying that makes it all better does it? I know she was trying to show me that she was sorry, but the way she was acting wasn't really working.

"Jessica, you _know _what you put me through. Apologising like this, it's not going to work. So, can we just agree to-"

"You know, I actually thought you'd hear me out before you jumped down my throat?"

OK, now I'm annoyed.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to this."

I walked away, putting on my jacket. I made it outside, before she caught up to me. She grabbed my arm, and I turned to look at her. She _really _shouldn't have done that.

I noticed Angela walk by, and when she noticed what was going on, she walked over.

"Jessica, you know why I don't want to do this. You put me through Hell, and you actually think I'd forgive you?"

"Bella, I just-"

"Jessica, stop. I don't care what you have to say. Just leave me alone, OK? I don't want to be friends with you _and I never will. _Just stay away from me, Jessica."

She tried to argue, but she seemed to realise that I was one word away from slapping her. When she didn't say anything else, I thought she'd finally gotten it. I turned to walk away, and I could tell Angela was watching me. We'd been shouting at each other, and I'll admit, I was looking for an excuse to slap her.

"This is about Alice, isn't it?"

_Oh, you've done it now. _

I looked at Angela, who knew what would happen. She was the same when Bret was brought up apparently.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else. I slapped her. Everyone turned to look at us, and see Jessica's reaction.

"Don't you _ever_ bring her into this."

She realised what she'd done, and tried to talk her way out of it. I just shook my head, and Angela dragged me away before I could actually punch her.

We walked over to my truck, and Angela looked at me.

"I'm not going to ask about that. Want me to come over?"

When she said that, I remembered what I was supposed to do that night.

I had _completely_ forgotten that I was staying with Alice tonight. My dad was working and after asking him, (well, there _may_ have been some begging), he agreed. As long as all my work was done. I'd finished it all that morning anyway, being exempt from gym.

"No, I'm staying with Alice tonight. Don't look at me like that."

She laughed, and I glared at her.

"Bella, you know Bret stays with me every night. Why would I say anything?"

She had lowered her voice, so no one else would hear her. I shrugged, and she said she had to get home to look after her brothers.

I walked in, and was immediately wrapped up in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, relieved. She let go of me, and looked at me.

"Bella, what happened? I saw you slap Jessica."

"She brought you into it, and I... Well, now she knows what happens when that happens."

We walked up to her room, and she explained that everyone would be back soon. I closed the door, putting my stuff in the corner.

"I just got angry when she brought you into it. Angela was there."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I know you were on edge. But, relax OK?"

I sat on the bed, and lay back. She lay next to me, and I cuddled into her side. She wrapped her arms around me, and I started to relax a little.

"Mhm."

Alice laughed, looking down at me.

"What was that?"

I kissed her neck, and felt her tighten her grip on me tighten. I looked up at her, and kissed her.

"I can't help it, pixie. It gets to me when people say stuff like that. I love you, pixie."

"I love you to, kitty."

Everyone got back a little while later, and I was talking to Rosalie about what happened while Cynthia talked to Alice.

"So, you actually slapped her?"

"Y... Yeah."

I enjoyed talking to Rosalie, something I didn't get to spend much time with her. Emmett walked by, ruffling my hair. I glared at him, as he sat down next to her.

"Hey!"

He laughed, making me smile.. Rosalie leaned against him, and he wrapped him arm around her.

"I heard you slapped someone today, after she insulted munchkin?"

"I'm ignoring that comment. But, I did. She brought Alice into it, and I slapped her."

He just shook his head, looking at me.

Alice walked by, slapping Emmett. She sat next to me, and glared at him.

"No murdering your brother."

She shook her head, and Rosalie and I watched as they started bickering.

"Want to try stop them?"

I looked at Rosalie, who was smiling.

"Rosalie, you have more chance of getting them to stop. Alice, don't strangle him!"

_Somehow, _we managed to stop them.

After I had something to eat, Alice and I went upstairs.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Alice had been quiet for a while, and I was worried. I moved a little closer to her, and she leaned against me. She was pretty tense, and I wanted to fix that.

"Tell me what's wrong, pixie."

I knew it had something to do with Jessica, but I needed her to talk to me.

"What Jessica said bothered me."

"Alice, look at me."

She had been looking out at the forest, and turned to look at me. I took her hand in both of mine.

"Alice, I love _you_ and want to be with you, _not_ her. Come here."

I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her.

"Alice, I don't want you to worry about her. I know I slapped her, but that was her own fault."

She smiled, but I could see that she was starting to believe me.

"I love you to, kitty. I can't help it. I just-"

Screw this, she needs to know how I feel about her.

"Alice."

She stopped and I laid her over my heart.

"Feel that? My heart belongs to _you_. No one else. _You."_

I hugged her as tightly as I could, leaning my head on her chest. She lay back, and I looked up at her. I had laid my hand on her stomach, and she did the same thing I did.

"It may not beat, but it's yours and it always will be."

I kissed her, and we decided it was pretty late. I got changed, and walked out, seeing Alice in a pair of pyjamas. I knew I'd be actually sleep next to her, and I'd stopped worrying about anything like that.

I got into the bed, and I could tell she was worried about making me nervous, but when I cuddled into her side she seemed to realise that I was OK.

I kissed her, and fell asleep with my head on the shoulder.

The next day was fairly quiet, apart from Emmett teasing us. Rosalie hit him and he stopped.

After school, Alice had a few things to do, so I went for a walk with Angela.

"So, how was last night?"

I just looked at her, and she started laughing.

"I could say the same to you, I didn't see Bret yesterday."

She blushed, and looked away.

"Fine, she was with me. I love spending time with her."

We kept walking, and I heard something behind us. We turned around and a woman with red hair was standing behind us.

"Can we help you?"

I looked at her, and noticed her eyes were red. This is not good.

"I believe you can."

The last thing I remember before she grabbed us, was thinking that I hoped Alice would see this.


	24. Chapter 24

She dragged us to a warehouse, where she met Laurent. They talked to each other for a while, looking at us.

"They'll never find you here."

She laughed, and I tried not to show how scared I was. Angela and I were in the middle of a warehouse on two chairs, she was terrified, I could see it.

I kept thinking about Alice, hoping she would see something. Laurent shook his head, as she whispered something to him.

"Cynthia won't like this. Will she? Her 'girlfriend' here, and nothing she can do about it..."

Wait, she thought I was with Cynthia?

Wait ... This must be the one who attacked Cynthia... She told us about this before.

I had a tough time keeping a straight face, and Angela just looked confused and scared. I love Alice and I always will. I knew Angela felt the same way about Bret, who would be pretty angry about this.

I knew arguing with her was pointless, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I actually thought you were with her sister. James told me all about her, before he was caught. But, I know better."

She knew James? These two must be the others who were with James. I know Alice mentioned others that were never caught. I took a deep breath, trying to avoid trying to doing something that I really shouldn't. Angela knew a little, but she didn't know what I did.

"Victoria, unless you want them to catch us, we need to do it now. You know what her sister can do."

Everyone knew what he meant. He knew that the longer they stay here, the more likely it was that everyone would find us. They untied us, and threw us on the ground.

I hit my head pretty hard, as I hit the ground. I knew I was bleeding because of how they reacted. But, they never got a chance to react. I was having trouble focusing with the pain in my head.

"I told you we shouldn't have waited!"

Laurent's voice told me that it was to late.

"Get away from them!"

Alice's voice came from the same direction the noises had. I tried to focus, and saw her grab Victoria. Laurent was closer to me, and took a step towards me. I was hurt badly, that I knew. I could feel the blood trailing down the side of my face, and I could tell it was _bad. _

"Get away from her!"

Cynthia grabbed Laurent, but I was focused on Alice. She was fighting Victoria, along with Bret, where did she come from? I heard a scream, and saw Angela was... Laurent had actually managed to bite her.

"Angela!"

Bret knew what had happened to Angela, but they needed to deal with those two first. The others appeared, and rushed over to us. Laurent and Victoria were... Dealt with, before they came over. There was nothing they could do about Angela, and Bret stayed with her. All of them were around us, and I could hear Carlisle speaking.

"She's not going to make it, Alice."

I had my eyes closed, and I could feel myself slipping. I forced my eyes to open, and looked at her. She knew what I wanted, but I could tell she was afraid. She nodded, seeing that I wanted her to do it. Bret was with Angela, Rosalie and Cynthia were on either side of Alice. Rosalie was watching Alice, looking upset, and Cynthia was watching me. I thought I saw a flash of fur out of the corner of my eye, but didn't think much of it.

When she bit me, I felt something form between us.

It was like... I don't know how to describe it. It was like a connection was formed between us. I wouldn't know how important that would be until 3 days later.

I don't know how long it took, but the pain I was in slowly began to fade. I became more aware of my surroundings, and was able to focus on something other than the pain I was in. I could tell someone was next to me, and when the pain finally stopped, I opened my eyes.

Alice was looking down at me, and I just looked at her. I knew exactly what had happened, after talking to Alice about it when she stayed over in my room. I couldn't sleep and started asking her questions, so I knew exactly what had happened.

I felt a strange pull in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, focusing on Alice.

"Alice."

She smiled at me, and relaxed a little. I sat up, looking around. Everything was so much clearer!

I looked at Alice again, and pulled her into a hug. She seemed tense, and I pulled away, but kept my arms around her.

"What's wrong, pixie?"

She shook head, standing up.

"Nothing. Come on."

Alice said I was pretty calm, and somehow my outfit wasn't ruined.

We walked back through the forest, and I really wanted to figure out what was wrong with her.

"I know something's wrong, pixie. What's wrong?"

I felt that tugging at the back of my head again, and...

What was that?

_I saw myself, with Cynthia. We were in the living room, and everyone else was out. I was talking, and she leaned over and kissed me._

I stopped, and thought about that. Did I have the same ability as Edward.

"I... I had a few visions, while you were out. I knew you'd be calm, but that's not what bothered me. I saw you and Cynthia-"

"Were you just thinking about that? Cynthia and I in the living room?"

She seemed surprised by that, and nodded.

"I kept feeling this strange pull in the back of my mind, and when I asked you, it got stronger. I saw that, and... Well, it didn't make any sense to me. But, I think I have the same ability as Edward."

I stopped, realising we were by the river. She I sat down, and she sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her.

"I love you, pixie, and I always will. Can I ask you something?"

I'd been thinking about what had happened before, and realised my human memories were perfect. Something that I thought was impossible. They should be foggy. The memories' of the warehouse were a little foggy, I assumed being hit on the head done that.

"Bella, I knew you'd be calm. Angela woke up yesterday, and she was pretty confused. But, we managed to calm her down. I saw you... And, it upset me. Seeing you like that-"

"Alice, I love you, no one else. You're my pixie, remember?"

I kissed her cheek and she moved a little closer to me.

"I can't help it, Bella. Seeing that upset me."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about."

She relaxed against me, and smiled, knowing she could talk to me about stuff like this.

"Can you remember anything, Bella?"

I looked at her, as I sat next to her. I tried to think about what happened.

"It's strange, my human memories' are perfect. I know you said that's not how it's supposed to be though. We went for a walk... We ended up in the warehouse... There was something ..."

She waited for me, as I thought about it. I remembered bits, but it became clearer if I focused on trying to remember.

"Wait... There's more. She started talking. She thought I was with Cynthia, the other guy told her to hurry up. She ... She mentioned James, they were the two that were with him."

Alice didn't say anything, and I looked at her.

"Please tell she's not coming back?"

"No. I made she never would. Both of them."

I shrugged and thought about everything.

"Alice, where's Angela?"

"She's out with Bret. She woke up yesterday. She's fine. Confused, but she's OK."

I nodded, and looked at her.

"Bella, I-"

"Don't apologise. How long was I out?"

I never asked when I woke up, because I was feeling overwhelmed. I wanted to know what happened though.

"Three days."

I was out for three days?! My dad would be worried, wait, my dad...

"Alice, w... What about my-"

"He thinks your missing. He came over, but the rooms are sound-proof. He doesn't know anything."

I can't be around him, not like this.

"I can't, Alice. I just..."

She knew what I meant, and accepted it.

"We'll figure it out. Now, do you feel up to meeting everyone?"

I nodded, and we walked back to the house. I talked about how I felt a bit more, and I decided to tell her about how I felt when she bit me.

I stopped and she turned to look at me.

"Something wrong, kitty?"

The tug in the back of my mind was getting stronger, I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I couldn't ignore it anymore, and I could hear everything. I could tell she was worried about me.

I leaned against a tree, and she walked over to me.

"Alice, when you bit me, I felt... It was like this connection was formed between us. I can hear what you're thinking, and I know the others are close. But, I can't hear theirs."

She thought about that for a minute, and said we needed to talk to Carlisle about this.

"I felt something to, but I kept ignoring it."

She turned away, and ran her hand through her hair. I watched her, and thought how cute she looked when she was flustered.

"I can... I can see it to."

She turned to me, glaring at me, which I found adorable.

"I am not cute!"

"You are, and you know it. Come on."

We walked in, and everyone was in the living room. I didn't feel anything from the others. Bret was sitting with Angela next to her, with her arm around Bret.

After talking to them for a little while, Alice asked Carlisle if we could speak to him, and we went up to his study.

"Is something wrong?"

We sat down, and Carlisle smiled at I took Alice's hand.

"When Alice bit me, I felt this connection form between us. When I woke up, I kept feeling this pull in the back of my head. On our way back, it got stronger and I was able to see what she was thinking. We talked about it, and she told me she could do the same thing. I thought I had Edward's ability, but I can't hear anyone else's."

I looked at Alice, and I knew she had something to say.

"It's like... It's like I'm constantly aware of her, what's she's doing, and how she feels. She saw what I did about Cynthia."

Carlisle smiled, listening to us. He nodded, watching us.

"I'm sure you had something to say about that?"

I nodded, and squeezed her hand.

"That it would never happen."

"Well, I know exactly what's going on, and it's all down to how you feel about each other. When Alice bit you, it caused a connection to form between you. If Victoria had bitten you, it wouldn't have happened. It explains why you don't have the ability to hear anyone else's thoughts."

So, I'll only ever hear her thoughts. I felt the same way, it's like I'm constantly aware of what she's doing. Carlisle explained how the connection worked. We could never close it, but we could close it enough, so we had a certain amount of privacy.

We talked to him for a little while, before going back to her... Our room.

I sat on the bed, and she sat on my lap.

"Have you decided what you want to do about your dad?"

I couldn't be around him like this. I felt like it was better if I just left. It would be easier in the long run.

"I can't be around him, Alice. He's going to get suspicious when I don't eat, and I don't age. It's better... It's better this way."

I leaned my head against her shoulder, and I could feel how worried she was.

"We'll figure something out, kitty."

**I'm not sure about this...**

**Let me know what you think**


	25. Chapter 25

Alice told me about how things would work between us now, including a few things which... Well, lets just say I was glad I couldn't blush anymore. Along with a few other things. Apparently there was a pack of shape-shifters on the reservation, which Seth was part of. That explained the flash of fur I'd thought I'd seen. Seth had found out we were missing and wanted to help. He got into a Hell of a lot of trouble for it, but he wanted to do something.

"Hey, what is that you keep thinking about?"

I kept seeing the same place, and I wanted to know why she was thinking about that.

"Just something I wanted to talk to you about... You're right, you're memories are perfect."

I had been thinking about the first time I saw her, how she wouldn't stop until I spoke to her.

"Yeah, they are. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that we could get away for a while. What do you think?"

I thought that was a good idea, and she said she would sort everything out.

I found Angela, and we sat in the living room, talking. She was doing pretty well, although things were a bit harder for her. But, Bret was helping her.

"Where's Alice?"

"She thought it would be a good idea for us to get away for a while. Where I'm not sure. I'm not even allowed to pack, she's sorting everything now."

Angela nodded, and ran her hand through her dark hair.

"Yeah, Bret said something about that when I'm a bit... Well, when I get used to this."

"Yeah, but Bret is there for you. Right?"

"Yeah."

I sat back, and could feel Alice's excitement, making me smile.

"What is it?"

I looked at her, and explained the connection between us. Angela understood, but she didn't share that with Bret. Bret joined us, and said something about Alice talking about going somewhere.

"Yeah, we're going... Somewhere. I'm not even allowed to pack."

"That explains the suitcases. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, and thought about my dad. Thinking about him upset me, but this time was different. I felt... A little odd.

Alice appeared next to me, and took my hand.

_I saw my dad in the living room, pacing, worried about me. _

I blinked, looking at Alice.

"What was that?"

_It turns out that I can see what people are doing at that exact moment, if I concentrate enough. Alice could see what people would do, based on what they decide, but I could see what they were doing at that exact moment._

I sat back on the couch, and looked at Alice. She grabbed my hand, and kissed me.

"Come on."

She dragged me upstairs, and I realised that I'd been talking to Bret and Angela for longer than I thought.

I saw a few bags packed, and she turned to me, looking excited.

"Where are we going?"

Alice explained everything about where we were going, Isle Esme.

I sat on the bed, watching her. She looked at me, and when she saw me smiling, she stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, and grabbed her hand. She sat on my lap, and I looked at her.

"Of course not, pixie. Why would you say that?"

she shrugged, and I could see that what she saw was bothering her. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice, you have nothing to worry about. I love you, pixie, no one else."

"I know, kitty. Seeing that upset me and I just-"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

Cynthia had told me Alice's full name, which annoyed Alice.

She didnt like that, and I could see what she thought of that.

_I'm going to get Cynthia for that. _

"Dont hurt either of your sisters. Seriously though, I love you, Alice. I'm not sure why you saw that, but I know it will never happen."

Later on, we were downstairs with the others, getting ready to leave. Bret and Angela were gone out, and I was talking to Rosalie, Emmett, and Toni. Alice was doing... Something. I'd talked her out of getting Cynthia back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. What about you?"

I looked at Toni, who shrugged.

"I'm fine, Bella. Where's Alice?"

"Upstairs. What about Cynthia?"

"She's... There she is."

She sat next to Toni, and Rosalie left with Emmett, going out.

"I was just talking to Alice, who is annoyed with me over... Something."

OK, maybe I didn't. Toni looked at her, confused. Cynthia shook her head, and smiled at me.

"I told Bella her full name, and apparently you used it earlier."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't know how much she knew, and didn't want to tell her anything that Alice didn't want her to know.

"Yeah, I did."

Alice walked in, and sat next to me. I kissed her, and she leaned against me. I could feel her unease, but she seemed to relax being close to me.

I looked at the others, and Toni leaned against Cynthia. There was an odd look on Cynthia's face that I couldn't figure out. I thought about everything, and Alice suggested getting ready to go.

Toni went upstairs, and Alice grabbed the bags. I leaned against the couch, as Cynthia grabbed something.

She stood next to me, and looked at me.

"How are you feeling about everything?"

"Good. Did Alice tell you about the connection between us?"

She nodded, and looked away. She seemed... Upset?

"Yeah, she did. She was so worried about you."

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. What about you two?"

She shrugged, and looked at me.

"We're fine."

I kept getting the feeling there was more to this than she was telling me. It was like she didn't want to talk about Toni at all.

"She seemed pretty comfortable."

She smiled, running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah. So did Alice."

"Yeah. She's excited about this. So am I."

I noticed she'd moved a little closer, and in that moment, I realised why Alice had seen what she did.

Alice walked back down, and I walked over to her, kissing her. I knew she could tell I was uncomfortable. She grabbed my hand, and we left. I could see that she knew what I was thinking about.

"I knew there was a reason I saw that! She must have considered it, there's between tension between the two of them lately."

So, Cynthia had actually had actually been considering trying to get between us because things were a little rocky between her and Toni..._ Well, that's never going to happen. _

I gasped, as I saw where we would be staying. Alice laughed, and pulled me toward her. She kissed me, and we walked in. I looked around, seeing everything. There were a few couches around the large room we were standing in, which was well lit, as it was quite late. Not that it really mattered to us.

I turned to Alice, who was watching me. She turned, walking down the hall. I followed her, grabbing our bag. She led me to a bedroom, and I put the bags in the corner. She had her back to me, standing next to the bed and I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned back against me, and I kissed her neck.

She turned around, kissing me.

I could feel exactly what she did, through our connection and I was having trouble figuring out where my feelings stopped and hers started.

I lay next to her, thinking. I could feel the bite on my left shoulder. She had one on her to, something I was nervous about. I trusted her, I was nervous about doing that myself. But she told me she trusted me, and now she was laying next to me, kissing my neck.

"Aliiiiice!"

She laughed, ignoring that, and kept kissing me.

"You weren't complaining earlier."

Well, earlier I couldn't form a coherent thought, never mind a coherent sentence. But, she didn't need to know that.

_Wait... _

"I don't need to know what exactly?"

She knew exactly what I was thinking, and wanted me to admit it.

I didn't answer her, and she stopped, looking up at me.

"You know what, come here."

She lay next to me, and I kissed her.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, pixie. I'm more worried about you."

I could see how worried she was about how I felt about what had happened. But, I was more concerned about her, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Bella, you could never hurt me, you know that. And stop thinking about the hug, it wasn't your fault."

I was thinking about the hug I gave her when I woke up.

"I'll try relax, I promise."

A few hours later, we got up.

I got to see what she packed for me, and I could see why she wouldn't let me pack...

"Find something?"

_Nothing I can leave the house in, no. _

She laughed, and walked over to me.

"We don't _have_ to go out."

Looks like I'm not going anywhere...

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for helping me with this!**

**Next chapter will be the epilogue!**


	26. Chapter 26

**My last chapter got a little garbled, so the time lapses weren't that obvious. I'm not sure what happened, but I'll make sure to include something that shows time lapses from now on.**

_5 years later..._

_ANGELA'S POV_

_"Hey Bella, you seen Bret?"_

_She shook her head, and I decided to look for her. We were just outside New York, and Bret had disappeared. _

_I walked out of the house, and started looking for her. I walked out into the forest that surrounded our home. We'd been here for the last six months, and I loved it. No one was worried about school, and had decided to just take a break. _

_"Bret!" _

_I walked into a clearing that led to a lake, and found her siting in a tree. _

_"There you are!"_

_She looked down at me, and jumped down. She kissed me, and we walked to the lake. I sat down, and she sat down. I grabbed her hand, and she decided to lay down with her head in my lap. I started running my fingers through her long dark hair. _

_"Sorry, I just wanted to go for a walk."_

_I shook my head, I'd never be annoyed for wanting to go somewhere. _

_"I'd never be annoyed with you for wanting to go somewhere, baby. I was just worried when I couldn't find you."_

_She sat up, and leaned back against me. She seemed tense, something must have been bothering her. _

_"What's wrong baby?"_

_She turned around and kissed me. _

_"Nothing's wrong, Angela. I was just thinking about meeting you, and how everything turned out. I never expected to fall for someone as amazing as you."_

_If I could've blushed, I would have. I shook my head, and looked away. _

_"How do you think I felt? Someone like you." She made me look at her, and I explained what I meant. "I mean... You're gorgeous, Bret. I was just an eighteen year old girl, who was bi and I'd never had a girlfriend. But, you didn't care... You spent time with me. When I figured out that something was different about you, you told me. I know, I didn't believe you at first, but you showed me. The memories may be a little foggy, but I know they're there. When I woke up... I was confused, but somehow I knew you were there, and everything would be OK as long as you were there."_

_She kissed me, and I leaned against her. _

_I meant it, I loved her and I always would. _

_"I love you, Angela."_

_I turned and kissed her, leaning my forehead against hers. _

_"I love you, Bret."_

BELLA'S POV

I walked up to our room, and passed Cynthia. She smiled at me, as I walked by. She had worked things out with Toni, and she never found out what Alice saw.

I walked in, and Alice was out on the balcony. I walked out, wrapping my arms around her and she leaned back against me. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Angela's looking for Bret."

"She went for a walk."

We walked back into our room, and I sat on the bed, laying back. Alice lay down with her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, feeling how happy she was. I started thinking about how we met, and that made Alice look up at me. She had shown me a few little things from the day we met, but never the full day or the things she'd seen before we me. Both of us had learned to control the connection enough, to give each other a certain amount of privacy.

"Bella, I want to show you something."

She turned to me, and sat up. I sat up, taking her hand.

_I saw Alice walking into the school, standing by her locker. I'm slammed against the locker next to her, and she turned to look at me. I saw the conversation between us, and I felt how she did about the teasing I got. _

I thought that was it, but she had more to show me.

_I saw the two of us in the meadow, spending time together. I saw us kissing, and cuddling. I felt how happy she was about being with me. _

I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

_I looked about 14, and I was in my room, clearly upset. I felt a lot of anger and sadness at seeing this, but it wasn't my own. I saw how upset I was at the constant bullying, which led to me moving in with my dad. _

I blinked, and looked up at her. I wasn't expecting any of that.

"Now you can see what I do. That's what I saw when I looked at you."

I moved a little closer to her, and kissed her.

I showed her a few memories, and she was able to see what I do when we're together.

I showed he figuring everything out, including figuring out that I liked her. I hadn't meant to show her that, and ended up burying my face in my hands.

She pried my hands away, and kissed me.

"Don't be embarrassed, kitty. I saw it, remember?"

I knew that, but it was still awkward.

"I know, pixie."

A lot has happened in the last few years. I keep an eye on my mom and dad, and both of them are still trying to find me. But, I know that this is better in the long run. Angela felt the same about her parents.

I'm glad I met Alice, she showed me that _it's OK to be different_, and not everyone is like Jessica. There _are_ people who are OK with you being a little different.

Alice moved to lay next to me, and kissed me, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, pixie."

**Thanks to everyone who followed this! I have another teacher/student, that I'm working on and the first chapter should be up later.**


End file.
